¡Bienvenida a nuestra Mafia!
by Cazadora de Historias
Summary: Ella ha muerto y rencarnado en un personaje de Anime o quizás se volvió loca y todo esto es parte de sus fantasías ¡A saber! Lo que sí sabe es que a la historia del futuro decimo Vongola no le vendría mal unos cambios ¿Qué podría salir mal? ¡Ser Kurokawa Hana sería bastante interesante! OC s / AU
1. Prologo

**Prologo**

Ella no era alguien que creyera fervientemente en cuentos de hadas, en animales mitológicos, ni mucho menos en amores eternos, se podía decir que incluso llegaba a ser escéptica en cuanto a la existencia de un ser Divino que rigiera la vida de todo ser vivo en el planeta, sin embargo, y a pesar de todo, no podía evitar perderse en la inmensidad de su (aún existente) mundo infantil.

De vez en cuando (más que de vez en cuando) solía quedarse mirando a un punto fijo, mientras su mente, la cual es más rápida que cualquiera de las aburridas cátedras de sus maestros, solía montarse toda una novela gráfica que iba desde pasajes totalmente infantiles hasta escenas demasiado eróticas para ser pensadas a la mitad de la clase de Filosofía. Su mente…su mundo personal era tan estrambótico que a veces (solo a veces) la hacía dudar de su sanidad ¿Pero quién no construía en su mente mundos paralelos donde era más fuerte, más atractivo y más "cualquier otra cosa"? era propio del ser humano atormentarse con los "Hubiera" y los variados "Y si tan solo"…

Ella, a sus veinticinco años de edad, seguía preguntándose ¿Cómo sería ella si fuera una gran cantante? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si hubiera tomado aquella clase de teatro que tanto había insistido su madre? O ¿Cómo sería su vida si hubiera abierto aquella cuenta de Youtube que pensó casi diez años atrás? ¿Se hubiera convertido en una conocida Youtuber? ¿Podría a un hacerlo?... ¿Qué tal si mandará un mensaje a ese chico de Youtube que tanto le gusta? ¿Le contestaría? ¿Podrían intercambiar palabras para algo más que no fuera: "Me gustan tus videos, sigue así"? ¿Y si fuera más alta?

Eran preguntas estúpidas… casi tan estúpidas como aquellas historias de sus cabeza donde ella tenía poderes "mágicos" y salvaba el mundo con ayuda de sus inseparables amigas, su gato parlanchín y el chico que amaría por siempre y para siempre, y el cual, por cierto, era más bueno que el pan…en todos los sentidos.

Si. Ella no creía en cosas sobre-naturales, sin embargo sus otros "Yo" que vivían dentro de sí misma y eran más divertidas y "más todo", se embriagaban de lo anormal, de lo diverso y exótico… desde ser una celebridad del internet, una amada cantante o escritora, hasta la heroína del mundo y de las chicas con mini-falda y animales parlantes. Ella era el todo y la nada.

A sus veinticinco años quizás debería pensar más en un ascenso y en el apuesto pero un tanto molesto chico de contaduría que llevaba semanas intentando llevársela a la cama, en lugar de pensar en las mejoras que ella hubiera hecho de aquel nuevo manga que acababa de encontrar, de leer y de terminar…si es que se notaba la escasa vida social de la que era dueña. Mentira. Su vida social era más que buena, aunque su lado Friki era incluso mejor, pero eso es algo que solo ella sabe, es su pequeño secreto, por fuera es una mujer más, ocupada con las esporádicas citas, sus intentos de ascenso y las charlas de amigas, mientras por las noches veía gameplays, jugaba "Amour sucré", y se ponía al día con sus fanfic favoritos y los capítulos de mangas semanales…

Oh, si…Su vida no era mala, una familia amorosa, un trabajo bien remunerado, pretendientes agradables, amigas confiables y su nuevo X-Box one esperando por ser desempacado.

—Si nos apuramos quizás encontremos al señor de los helados…

El semáforo cambio a verde y ella asintió.

Independientemente de sus "frustraciones" que en realidad no eran eso, sino solo medios por los cuales inventar historias en su cabeza y distraerse un poco de la vida diaria, todo había comenzado a caer por su propio peso… pronto ella sería la jefa de su sección, el ascenso soñado estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y el Doctorado estaba a nada de concluir exitosamente. Era, en su vida profesional, una mujer exitosa….pero en su vida personal, bueno… ella no negaba que a veces se pregunta qué era lo que estaba haciendo porque "Ella quería más que vida provincial"

Sonrió divertida antes su mal chiste.

—Mira, ya todos tus amiguitos están aquí…

¡Ha, si! Se había olvidado por un momento del porque de su pequeño monologo. Dio un lengüetazo al helado de limón que había conseguido momentos atrás y luego, con una breve sonrisa a la mujer que le acompañaba, comenzó a dirigirse donde aquel pequeño grupo de animadas personitas.

Quizás se había caído en la bañera y el golpe en la cabeza había sido tan duro que ahora podía escuchar los pensamientos de las mujeres….bueno, eso ultimo no pero apostaba lo que fuera a que en cualquier momento despertaría con un fuerte dolor en la cabeza para darse cuenta, no solo que todo había sido un sueño provocado por las drogas que los Doctores solían administrar, sino que le habían amputado las piernas….

¡Diablos! Y ella que tanto amaba el futbol. Ajá.

— ¡Hey!

Unos ojos castaños volvieron su atención hacia ella.

Quizás no era obra de ninguna contusión y solo era que ella se había vuelto loca… Bien, si ese era el caso, entonces disfrutaría de la locura en la que era estaba envuelta, las respuestas llegarían a su tiempo y ella tenía demasiados planes para su nuevo entorno. Ella quería algo y cuando ella quería algo ¡pobre de aquel que tratará de intervenir!

¡Tiembla, mundo, tiembla! Tienes razones para temer.

— Ven a jugar

Dio otro lengüetazo a su helado de limón, mientras el niño de ojos castaño la miraba confundido, casi tan confundido como el grupo de niños que miraban a unos metros…. ¿Por qué ella estaría invitando a ese niño torpe y aburrido a jugar?

¡¿Y desde cuándo ella se unía todos para jugar?!

¡El mundo estaba enloqueciendo!

El niño de ojos castaño negó tímidamente y ella chasqueó la lengua, sin prisa termino su helado y luego, puso brazos en jarras, luciendo intimidante o tan intimidante como podía con su nuevo cuerpo de niña de preescolar.

¿Confundido? Ella también, solo un poco. Igual y siempre supo que era un alma vieja atrapada en el cuerpo de una joven mujer (a los veinticinco aún se es joven ¡En serio!) Aunque ahora era de forma muy literal.

— Creo que no me has entendido, no era una pregunta—Sonrió con malicia no propia de una infante—Tu y yo vamos a jugar… Tsunayoshi.

Y el aludido tembló… a sus tiernos cinco años pensó que moriría, aquella niña de cabello negro y largas coletas le hiso conocer un sentimiento que no debió sino hasta años después con la llegada de cierto arcobaleno: Miedo, un miedo puro y al mismo tiempo, atractivo.

Pero como todos aquellos sentimientos eran demasiado para un pequeño y confundido Sawada Tsunayoshi hiso lo único que sabía: Llorar.

— ¡Hana! ¿Qué le hiciste a ese niño?

— Oh, cierto, puedes llamarme Hana—Dijo sin importarle demasiado que Tsunayohi llorara a moco tendido—Desde hoy en adelante yo seré tu sombra.

El parque entero escuchó el desesperado llamado de auxilio del futuro líder Vongola ¿quién diría que ese pequeño niño tendría tan buenos pulmones? Ni siquiera Sawada Nana sabía que su hijo podía subir tanto su usual tímido volumen de voz… ¡Qué maravilla! La nueva amiga de Tsu-Kun le estaba ayudando a superar su miedo y timidez.

Por su parte, "Ella" sonrió satisfecha, locura o no, toda esa situación sería de lo más entretenida.

Ser Kurokawa Hana sería interesante.

* * *

**¡Hola fandom de Reborn!** he decidido comenzar este pequeño fanfic que espero les guste, la idea es un poco extraña pero prometo será divertida, no quiero explicar demasiado de la trama así que no diré más.

Y como es mi primer fanfic decidí hacer algo especial. Me gustaría compartirlo con ustedes, por lo que si desean participar basta con llenar la siguiente ficha, solo serán seis lugares, ocho máximos, toda ficha deberá ser enviada por MP no en los comentarios:

-Nombre y apellido: tanto del mundo "real" como en el mundo de Reborn. Si desean ser un personaje cannon especifiquen cual.

-Edad: debe de ser entre 13-20 años en el mundo de Reborn, cualquier edad en el mundo "real"

-Apariencia física: Imagen opcional.

-Personalidad: Será la misma para ambos "mundos"

-Historia: para ambos mundos.

-Posible pareja:

Como han podido ver en el prólogo se da entender que "Hana" es del mundo real y en el mundo real tiene 25 años sin embargo por una u otra razón ahora está en el mundo de Reborn y en el mundo del manga tiene (por ahora) 5 años, deben de tener en cuenta eso a la hora de hacer sus fichas ya que sus personajes estarán en la misma situación.

Por favor, sean descriptivas para lo que quieres con sus personajes. Gracias :D


	2. No más Bueno para nada-Tsuna

**Primer capítulo: No más "Bueno para nada-Tsuna"**

Tsuna estornudo y maldijo por décima vez esa mañana.

Tenía sueño y frio en mismas cantidades, y estaría molesto sino fuera porque estaba tan acostumbrado que ya ni prestaba atención a ese tipo de molestias diarias. Si, diarias. Él no era una persona madrugadora, para nada, sin embargo ahí estaba él, despierto desde las cinco de la mañana sin quejarse ya más de lo necesario. Ahora, siendo las seis y después de un suculento desayuno, se encontraba esperando frente a la casa de las Kurokawa. Era solo parte de su rutina diaria, después de terminar de repartir el periódico a los vecinos y de tomar el desayuno con su siempre alegre madre, se dirigía en a su bicicleta a casa de Hana para ir juntos a la escuela, pero te preguntaras ¿Por qué tan temprano? Los alumnos de primaria entraban a clase a las ocho ¿No? Bueno, siendo él el representante de su clase tenía que estar siempre antes de que sus compañeros llegaran para ayudar al maestro con los materiales que se usarían ese día y/o supervisar que el alumno a quien le tocaba ser "encargado" del salón por esa semana llegará a tiempo y cumpliera con los deberes correctamente.

Hana, al ser solo la tesorera no le correspondía acompañarlo todos los días a la escuela tan temprano, sin embargo, Tsuna agradecía que lo hiciera aunque pensaba, también, que era lo mínimo que ella debía de hacer considerando que era por su culpa que él tenía que hacer todas aquellas molestas cosas.

Suspiro.

Él solo quería una vida pacífica, solo eso, pero desde el día en que conoció a Kurokawa Hana su vida había sido cualquier cosa menos pacífica. Ella terminaba por arrastrarle en cada uno de sus planes, como aquella vez, cuando tenían seis, que Hana tuvo la brillante idea de entrar a clases de Karate. Él había llorado, gritado y suplicado a su madre que no lo llevará a esas clases, pero Nana influenciada por Hana y la madre de ésta, pensó que sería bueno para él aprender algún tipo de disciplina donde no solo adquiriría alguna habilidad física sino que ganaría confianza y podría hacer más amigos (Hasta esos momentos Hana era su única amiga). Y, ciertamente, fue tan malo como él pensó que sería. Al principio solo se sentaban sobre sus rodillas por dos horas mientras veían a los alumnos de mayor edad entrenar, luego, al término de cada lección, tenían que ayudar a limpiar el dojo. Incluso la misma Hana parecía un tanto frustrada con toda la situación pero cuando él le insistió en renunciar ella le miró seriamente—Nunca se debe dejar las cosas a medias, Tsuna, una vez que has empezado algo, debes de terminar—Esas fueron sus palabras y él no dijo más, incluso a esa edad y con poco menos del año de conocerse sabía que no existía poder humano que logrará que Hana cambiará de opinión….aunque igual y él no había empezado las clases de Karate por gusto, así que eso de "terminar todo lo que se ha empezado" no tenía que aplicar precisamente a él ¿No?

Después de seis meses de solo limpiar comenzaron hacer cosas básicas como trotar alrededor del parque, hacer sentadillas, saltar entre llantas y cosas de esas para adquirir condición. Él, que nunca había sido amante del ejercicio se sentía en el mismo infierno, y cada que llegaba a casa le pedía a su madre que dejará de llevarlo pero Hana, como la maestra de la manipulación que era, con una tímida sonrisa y los ojos vidriosos comentaba lo sola que se sentiría sin él en clases y lo maravilloso que hubiera sido llegar juntos al último nivel y adquirir el cinturón negro.

Y así, sin más, Nana le prometía a Hana que Tsuna nunca la dejaría sola y que juntos podrían llegar a ser maestros del Karate…aunque al final lo más que ambos lograron llegar fue a cinturón marrón. Para alivio de él y disgusto de Hana, el Sensei del Dojo se retiró y en su lugar dejó a su hijo que era demasiado rudo (y machista) para el gusto de la madre de Hana quien al poco tiempo retiró a su hija del lugar imitada por una siempre taciturna Nana.

… Aunque, en realidad, no todo fue malo, conoció otros chicos en el lugar a los cuales hasta hoy en día seguía frecuentando y gracias al ejercicio que le habían obligado hacer, él ya no era el último chico en la clase de educación física…quizás sus habilidades deportivas no era las mejores pero ciertamente eran de mucha ayuda y nunca lo escogían al último cuando jugaban en equipos.

Pero esa no había sido la única ocasión, al poco tiempo Hana decidió que quería un "trabajo de medio tiempo", lo cual era ridículo porque los niños no trabajaban, sin embargo, Hana era astuta (demasiado quizás) y al poco tiempo él se vio atendiendo los jardines de los vecinos, bañando perros o vendiendo limonada y más cosas de ese tipo. Incluso ahora él se veía obligado a levantarse más temprano de lo habitual para ir a repartir periódicos… lo único bueno era que pocas veces tenía que pedir dinero a su madre cuando quería algo ya que siempre tenía su propio dinero.

¿Y cómo olvidar su nuevo e indeseado cargo de "Representante de la clase"? Él nunca había sido el chico más popular pero siendo amigo de Hana que era tan respetada como temida (¡Es que esa chica era un demonio, en serio!) siempre terminaba debajo de los reflectores y de alguna u otra forma, Hana había logrado convencer al maestro de que colocar solo a los alumnos con mejores notas (Ella era, por cierto, la de mejor promedio) en el cargo de _Representante de la Clase_ podría ser perjudicial, por lo que era mejor hacer las coas equitativamente y poner en el comité del salón alumnos escogidos por los mismos alumnos. El maestro lo vio como un interesante experimento y aceptó, aunque con unas condiciones, entre ellas que los alumnos escogidos tuvieran un promedio aceptable y que no tuvieran más de tres faltas o llamadas de atención.

Él no era alguien problemático, perezoso quizás pero no problemático así que su expediente estaba intacto, además, si bien no era parte de los cinco mejores, fácilmente entraba en el Top 15, después de todo, Hana siempre iba a su casa la mayor parte de la tarde para hacer los deberes juntos y explicarle las cosas que él no entendía.

Esa maldita de Hana estaba exprimiéndole la vida…

— Es demasiado temprano para tener esa cara de amargado, Tsuna.

Y hablando del demonio.

Ahí estaba ella, con un abrigo grueso color crema de cuello alto y sus largas coletas descansando de forma curiosa sobre sus hombros. Tsuna a veces bromeaba con sus amigos sobre el parecido que tenía Kurokawa con la heroína de mini falda y Luna en la frente, aunque claro, Hana no era rubia y en lugar de tener aquella atolondrada y adorable personalidad era calculadora, manipuladora y sarcástica a morir, pero tenían el mismo peinado ¿No? eso era más que suficiente para una comparación.

— Muy buenos días, Tsuna—Saludo la madre de Hana y Tsuna relajó el semblante. Kurokawa Hinata era una mujer agradable, tenía un humor muy parecido al de su hija aunque menos acido además Tsuna la admiraba bastante por ser madre soltera y trabajar tan duramente para sacar adelante a su hija. En parte Tsuna a veces comprendía por qué Hana tenía aquella personalidad más propia de una mujer de treinta en lugar de la de una niña de once y es que, si bien la Señora Hinata era una persona maravillosa tenía el gran defecto de dejar casi siempre sola a su hija causando que Hana madurara más rápidamente y aprendiera a ver por si misma pero Tsuna no la culpaba, la madre de Hana era humana y hacía todo lo que estaba a su alcance para el bienestar de su hija.

— Muy buenos días, Señora Kurokawa—Respondió con una ligera reverencia. La mujer le observó con una mueca y el chico tembló ligeramente—P-perdón…Señora Hinata.

— Así está mejor

Hana soltó una risilla ante el bochorno de Tsuna.

— Será mejor que se marchen ya o llegarán tarde—Ambos asintieron—Tsuna, hijo, por favor ve por las vías más transitadas, aún es temprano y esos chicos de los que se rumorea podrían estar aún por ahí…

Tsuna asintió serio mientras Hana se acomodaba en la bicicleta—No se preocupe Señora Hinata, mi madre me ha dicho lo mismo así que tendremos cuidado—La mujer asintió y se despidió de ellos con un gesto dulce.

El camino a la primaria de Namimori no era largo y normalmente era mucho más corto de lo que era realmente debido a que Hana y él siempre platicaban de algo durante el trayecto, sin embargo, esta vez ambos estaban callados. Tsuna pensó que incluso para alguien como Hana debía de ser terrorífico pensar que en su pequeño y usualmente tranquila ciudad podrían existir personas que disfrutaran de lastimar a la gente.

— Estaba pensando en aprender algún arte marcial—Dijo de pronto Hana y él torció la mueca aunque no precisamente sorprendido por el comentario. Ella siempre solía decir cosas de ese tipo.

— Ya tomamos clases de Karate ¿Recuerdas?

— ¡Oh, vamos! Ambos sabemos que en esas clases solo aprendimos a vernos bonitos mientras gritábamos y lanzábamos golpes a la nada.

Tsuna gruño más no la contradijo, ella tenía razón, si bien él adquirió cierta resistencia física no podía decir que había aprendido a defenderse, de hecho, nunca había estado en una pelea en toda su vida, la última vez que se vio en vuelto en algo parecido tuvo que ser rescatado por la misma Hana luego de que un trio de molestos niños barrieron el piso con él. Definitivamente las clases de Karate no le habían sido de ayuda en aquel momento.

— Escuche que hay un soldado retirado viviendo en el templo desde hace unos meses, al parecer su hermanos es uno de los monjes.

—¡Ni siquiera lo pienses! ¡NO! ¡Definitivamente no!

— ¿Por qué no? Podría ser un gran maestro.

— ¡No! Yo no quiero involucrarme con gente de ese tipo

— ¿De "ese tipo"?

— Gente peligrosa que usa armas y sabe pelear… esos tipos no tiene una vida pacifica ¡Y yo quiero una vida tranquila! Además si quieres aprender un arte marcial hay algunos Dojos en la ciudad y …

— …no son lo que busco, y estoy segura de que muchos de esos Maestros nunca han tenido una pelea en condiciones, no como este Soldado.

— Entonces tendrás que ir sola, porque yo no voy a ningún lado ¡NO, NO, NO!

Hana resopló molesta.

* * *

La Primaria Namimori era grande y tenía áreas verdes muy bien cuidadas, cada cierto tiempo los alumnos de cierto salón era llevados por su maestro a plantar nuevas flores o ayudar al jardinero de la escuela con cosas como regar las plantas, cambiar la tierra o incluso poner abono, todo como parte de un proyecto de la escuela para que los alumnos fueran consientes de la importancia de cuidar su entorno y aunque muchos de sus compañeros odiaran hacerlo a Tsuna realmente le gustaba, se sentía en paz y completamente relajado cuando estaba atendiendo de los jardines así que él no tenía problemas en una vez al mes ensuciarse las manos y trabajar al aire libre, además, disfrutaba mucho el ver a Hana quejándose por el sol, la tierra en sus manos o el olor del abono. Definitivamente Tsuna amaba ver a la causa de sus tormentos tener sus propios tormentos, aunque fuera algo tan significante como estar al aire libre, después de todo Hana odiaba estar al aire libre más de lo necesario.

— Buenos días, chicos.

— Buenos días, Maestro—Saludaron ambos con una pequeña reverencia. El maestro sonrió complacido.

— Tan puntuales como siempre, es bueno ver que la señorita Kurokawa aún no ha aflojado la correa—Bromeó el maestro causando una risilla por parte de la chica y una mueca de disgusto en Tsuna—Y, aunque no lo creas Sawada, en un futuro agradecerás cada uno de los cuidados de Kurokawa ya que si no terminas casado con ella—Tsuna tembló ante la idea—Terminarás con una mujer igual… tu ciertamente pareces del tipo de chico cuya mujer es la que llevaba los pantalones en la casa.

— ¡¿Qué?!

— ¡Me niego!—Exclamó Hana con demasiado ímpetu, inflando las mejillas y cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. Tsuna volteó a verla con los ojos abiertos y las mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas—No he trabajado tan duro en Tsuna para que se convierta en un mandilón… aunque tampoco quisiera que se casara con una de esas _Idol _que no tienen más atractivo que su cara de muñeca—Dijo esto último con una cara muy seria causando una carcajada en el profesor—Tendré que vigilarlo mejor…

— ¡Ya basta! ¡Yo me casaré con quien yo quiera!

— ¡Ja! Como si yo fuera a dejarte hacerlo.

El maestro se limpió una lagrimilla en el ojo y negó divertido—Bueno, bueno, basta de charlas y pasemos a los negocios—Tsuna lo miró confundido y Hana sonrió risueña. Mal presagio.

— Espero no haya sido difícil para ti, Tsuna el ocuparte de recabar información sobre los transportes para la excursión que tendremos este fin de mes—Hana amplió la sonrisa—Estaba preocupado de que se te olvidará o no te diera tiempo debido a la tarea y las actividades del Club.

Sawada sudó frio.

— Oh, no se preocupe—Dijo Hana con un tono cantarín—Tsuna nunca lo olvidaría ya que eso significaría que la excursión se atrasaría y todos nuestros compañeros se molestarían….mu-cho~

La vida entera de Tsuna pasó frente a sus ojos.

— Me alegro, hubiera sido muy malo si Sawada lo olvidara—Dijo el profesor sin ninguna mala intención.

Hana comenzó a enredar un mecho de cabello entre sus dedos—Tiene razón…Hubiera sido muy pero muy malo~

— ¡Hiiiiiiiie!—Y Tsuna comenzó a jalar sus cabellos desesperadamente.

El maestro observó tan confundido como preocupado al chico quien entre mímicas exageradas y balbuceos inentendibles trataba de explicarle algo. A su lado, la chica Kurokawa parecía bastante entretenida.

— Tranquilo, Sawada, no estoy entendiendo nada de lo que estás diciendo.

Tsuna miró al profesor con los ojos vidriosos y el alma en un hilo. Él había perdido toda la tarde leyendo mangas y jugando video juegos por lo que no había cumplido con la petición del profesor de llamar por teléfono a unas cuantas compañías locales y comparar precios. Estaba en problemas ¡Él realmente estaba jodido!

— Yo no…quiero decir…perdón yo no…no…en serio no

Hana extendió una carpeta naranja con el símbolo de una X en la parte delantera hacia el maestro—Lo que Tsuna quiere decir tan elocuentemente es que no pudimos contactar con todas las compañías y que solo pudimos dejar un mensaje y es probable que lo llamen a usted a lo largo del día.

Tsuna la observó sorprendido.

— Oh, ya veo. No hay nada de qué preocuparse Sawada yo me haré cargo del resto—El maestro tomo la carpeta—Ahora pueden ir al Salón yo los alcanzaré un cuanto toque la campana, de nuevo, gracias a los dos—Ambos chicos asintieron y se dirigieron a la salida del salón de profesores.

Ambos caminaron un poco entre los pasillo aún vacíos antes de que Tsuna se dejará caer sobre el suelo, Hana detuvo su paso y lo observó con un gesto un tanto aburrido.

— Gracias—Dijo Tsuna con ojos llorosos.

— No tienes por qué agradecer—Tsuna asintió con una sonrisa tímida—Dicen que Kyoto tiene una selección de restaurantes que sirve comida fantástica y no quiero que por culpa de nuestro atolondrado representante perdamos la oportunidad de probarla…además, ya que te has ofrecido tan cabellorasamente de encargarte de todos mis gastos ese día…bueno, no quisiera desalentarte—Hana le guiño un ojo.

— ¡¿Qué?!

— Deja de lloriquear—Dijo la chica llevándose un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja—Será mejor que regresemos al salón, ese chico Tanimoto ya debería haber llegado y quiero asegurarme que haga bien su papel como encargado del salón—Y reanudo su camino con mentón en alto y una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Tsuna, por su parte, lanzo un grito nada masculino mientras jalaba de su castaña cabellera. Hana siempre estaba uno, dos, tres ¡Diez! Pasos delante de él ¡Siempre! ¿Podría existir alguien más retorcida, cruel y manipuladora que Hana? Tsuna lo dudaba. Dios ¿Qué pecados cometió en su vida pasada como para sufrir semejante tortura?

— ¡Tsuna, date prisa!

— ¡Voy!

* * *

_Bien, solo tienes que leer lo que dice el papel y solo eso. Tranquilo, todo está bien_. Era lo que pensaba Tsuna mientras se encontraba frente a todos sus compañeros de salón, él no era alguien a quien le gustará llamar demasiado la atención y se ponía nervioso al estar frente a grandes multitudes por lo que, aún consiente de que era (en gran parte) culpa de Hana que él estuviera ahí parado frente a todos, la verdad era que se sentía con más confianza al tenerla a su lado mientras él leía el itinerario que tendrían para la excursión escolar.

Hana por su parte, estaba en completo silencio, ella rara vez intervenía cuando Tsuna estaba realizando sus deberes como _Representante de la clase_, limitándose únicamente a estar de pie, con la espalda derecha y luciendo como la dueña del mundo. Tsuna nunca se cansaría de decirlo, esa chica era un demonio.

— Pero si vamos en grupos ¿No será difícil que visitemos lo que cada uno quiera ver?

— Yo sigo pensando que es mejor votar e ir todos a los mismos lugares en lugar de repartirnos en grupos

Tsuna apretó los labios, la parte más difícil de ser _Representante de la clase_ era contestar a cada una de las preguntas y necesidades de sus compañeros, especialmente cuando no se podían poner de acuerdo y le tocaba a él ofrecer mejores opciones para que la mayoría estuviera contenta, y aunque era el maestro quien tenía la última palabra, cualquier cosa que él dijera podía volverse motivo de descontento o de alivio entre el salón. Y, ciertamente, lo que él menos quería era que sus compañeros de salón se molestaran con él y ser víctima de acoso durante todo el año escolar, desde el Kinder él no había sido molestado o dejado a un lado por sus compañeros y aunque no recordaba mucho de esa etapa (al menos no hasta antes de Hana) lo que si recordaba era que no fue un sentimiento agradable el que todos lo excluyeran de sus juegos y platicas; y si bien Tsuna no tenía precisamente grandes ambiciones para su futuro no deseaba convertirse en un hikikomori, leyendo mangas y jugando la consola todo el día, sin tener que trabajar o estudiar….en realidad eso no sonaba tan mal…¡No! antes Hana lo mataba o quizás lo torturaría encerrándolo en una habitación y lo obligaría a ver documentales o en lugar de mangas solo le dejaría libros de matemáticas.

— En realidad…—Dijo Tsuna con un tono de voz más fuerte de lo usual, llamando la atención de todos—Al estar divididos en grupos de cinco personas será más fácil que todos visitemos los lugares que deseamos, y los lugares más populares podemos dejarlos al final para visitarlos todos juntos con el maestro, así abarcaríamos y conoceríamos más lugares.

— ¿Que no es lo mismo que votar por los lugares e ir todos los del salón al mismo tiempo?

— No— Dijo Tsuna con voz paciente pero firme—Si hacemos esto por votación, los lugares que quedarían obviamente elegidos serían los más populares y no podríamos conocer lugares que si bien son más pequeños y quizás no tan famosos, son interesantes. Muchos de nosotros queremos visitar algún restaurant, centro de recreación, esos lugares de las leyendas urbanas o incluso comparar precios en los distintas tiendas para nuestros recuerdos de viaje; si vamos todos los del salón a solo unos cuantos lugares no podríamos realizar todo lo anterior.

— Sawada tiene razón.

— Tiene sentido…

El maestro asintió con una sonrisa—La idea de Sawada me parece la mejor pero como tampoco es conveniente que ustedes vayan solos a lugares muy lejanos tiene que darme ya en sus grupos los lugares a los que quieren ir para que de esa forma yo tenga un registro y…

El maestro comenzó a pulir la idea de Tsuna a lo cual los alumnos respondían con mucho más entusiasmo. El castaño se sintió bastante aliviado y feliz porque su propuesta fuera la adecuada, sonrió de forma tenue ante la aceptación de sus compañeros y luego, como solía hacer después de desempeñar su papel de _Representante_, miró de reojo a Hana quien hacía en ese justo instante lo mismo con él. Tsuna se sonrojo ligeramente al ver la sonrisa y el gesto de cabeza de Hana como aprobación a lo que dijo y eso causó que se sintiera incluso más satisfecho consigo mismo.

— Bien hecho, Tsuna—Susurro ella y él no pudo evitar ampliar la sonrisa.

* * *

— Entonces ¿Irás con nosotros al festival de manga mañana?—Preguntó Yukio, uno de los amigos y compañeros de clase de Tsuna.

— Claro ¡Nada en el mundo podría evitarlo!—Respondió Tsuna entusiasmado para luego tomar un sorbo de agua del bebedero. Él y sus amigos habían estado planeando aquella salida al festival del manga que se realizaría en Namimori desde hacía ya unos meses atrás, esa había sido otra de las razones por la que había hecho su trabajo de repartidor sin protestar ya que significaba más dinero para poder gastar, además Hana nunca solía meterse entre él y sus amigos, de hecho, ellos le tenían estima a la chica aunque también opinaban que era un tanto intimidante. Sea como sea, Tsuna agradecía tener sus momentos a solas con sus amigos sin tener a Hana respirándole sobre el cuello, además, ya era bastante molesto que algunos pensarán que ellos dos estaban saliendo o algo. Hana era su mejor amiga (la única amiga chica, en realidad) y quizás hasta podría decir que ella era como una abusiva hermana mayor pero solo eso.

Limpió el sudor de su frente con una pequeña toalla y respiró hondo. Acababa de terminar las actividades del club, como siempre, la victoria no había dependido de él pero su actuación en el juego tampoco había sido patética y al menos en esta ocasión había podido anotar al menos un gol, eso ya era algo ¿No?

— ¿Puedo ir con ustedes?

— Cla… ¡Hiiiie! ¿Qué haces aquí?

— ¡Hey, es la Fan de Tsuna! —Exclamó esta vez Shima de forma burlona mientras los demás se reían. Tsuna los miró mal y luego volvió su mirada a la pequeña niña delante de él.

— ¿No deberías estar ya en tu casa? —Preguntó el Sawada y la niña negó mostrando todos sus dientes.

— No te vi hoy en el recreo así que pase a saludarte—Dijo la niña balanceándose sobre sus puntas, incapaz, como de costumbre, de mantenerse quieta en un mismo lugar— ¿Por qué no saliste al recreo, Senpai?

— Tenía que ayudar a Hana con…

— ¿Otra vez?

Los amigos de Tsuna comenzaron a reírse—Eres popular con las chicas, ¿no, Sawada?

Tsuna resopló, desde que había conocido a Maya no había podido hacer que la niña lo dejará de seguir, era un año menor con él y se había mudado al inicio del año escolar desde Estados Unidos, Hana decía que la razón por que la pequeña castaña lo seguía a todos lados cada que se encontraban, era por haber sido él el primero en ayudarle y hablarle después de la mudanza ¿Cómo no hacerlo si ella y su familia se habían mudado justo a la casa de alado? Y no es que ella fuera una niña mal portada, sin embargo, tanta energía de parte de Maya hacía que Tsuna se estresara un poco…él realmente esperaba no conocer a nadie más tan llena de energía como Maya.

— ¡Chicos, dejen la charla para después, necesito que ayuden a guardar el material!—Les gritó el maestro de educación física y los chicos asintieron.

— Será mejor que te vayas a casa, se está haciendo tarde—Dijo de forma seria Tsuna y la niña asintió con una gran sonrisa.

Después de que la niña lo abrazo como despedida, sus amigos se burlaron de él durante todo el rato. Suspiro, al menos Hana no había visto nada o las burlas serían incluso peores.

Normalmente Tsuna se iba a casa con Kurokawa, sin embargo, en los días de actividades del club cada uno se iba por su lado. Hoy a él le había tocado quedarse un poco más tarde de lo habitual, en la primaria solo existían dos Clubs, Futbol para los chicos y Gimnasia para las chicas además de que no eran obligatorios aunque daban puntos extras, él no pensaba ingresar pero, como siempre, Hana logro de una u otra forma convencerlo. Algo sobre hacerlo popular con las chicas había sido un argumento más que eficaz. Y aunque no era una mala experiencia, Tsuna había decidido que para secundaria donde había más variedad de Clubs elegiría cocina o jardinería, si de por si Hana lo terminaría convenciendo (de nuevo) a tomar un Club ¿Por qué no elegir algo que le gustara y fuera tranquilo y no tuviera que hacer ejercicio?

Tsuna bostezó y comenzó a dirigirse a casa luego de una larga jornada escolar. Hoy no tenía más tarea que una de Japonés donde no tenía muchos problemas, al menos no como en matemáticas, subió a su bicicleta y pensó en lo bueno que sería tomar un buen baño de agua caliente además de una deliciosa cena ¿qué habría hecho de comer su madre?

— ¡Hiiie!—La bicicleta de Tsuna derrapó cuando en una esquina una persona dobló corriendo, el chico Sawada para no lastimarla había dado una vuelta brusca causando que cayera al suelo con todo y bici— ¡Dios, eso dolió!

— ¡Tsuna-senpai!

— Maya ¿Qué haces aún…? ¡Maya ¿Qué ocurre?!

Sawada se levantó rápidamente sin importarle mucho el ardor de su rodilla. La niña estaba frente a él bastante pálida y con lágrimas asomando en sus ojos.

—Lo siento, yo no quería…es mi culpa pero yo no…—La niña tembló entre sus brazos y Tsuna la miró asustado.

—Tranquila…tranquila ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?—Preguntó el chico y la niña comenzó hablar.

Y Tsuna sintió su mundo desquebrajarse.

Nunca en su vida había manejado su bicicleta tan rápido como en ese momento, ni siquiera en aquellos raros días en los que se levantaba tarde para ir a la escuela pero ahí estaba él, pedaleando como si la vida se le fuera en eso y, de alguna forma, así era. Maya le había dicho que después de salir de la escuela se había encontrado con Hana quien estaba regresando del Templo y planeaba pasar por él para regresar juntos a casa, pero que en el camino ambas se habían encontrado con un grupo de chicos que estaban molestando a uno de los compañeros de clase de él y Hana.

Cuando escuchó eso Tsuna había palidecido, no era propio de Hana involucrarse en cosas peligrosas ni intentar hacerla de héroe y de hecho, Maya confirmó que Kurokawa había querido ir a buscar un policía pero que había sido precisamente ella, Maya, quien se abalanzó contra aquellos matones. Sawada se había molestado por la actitud impulsiva de la niña y ella se había disculpado una otra vez para luego pedirle que fuera ayudar a Hana quien se había quedado junto al chico a enfrentar a los matones permitiéndole a ella escapar para pedir ayuda. En cuanto Tsuna escuchó aquello ordenó a Maya ir por ayuda y él tomó su bicicleta para ir donde Hana.

Él esperaba que alguien se hubiera dado cuenta y hubiera ayudado a Hana y su otro compañero. No era muy tarde, quizás las cuatro o cinco de la tarde así que las calles debían de estar bastante transitadas. Cuando llegó al lugar, saltó de su bicicleta y comenzó a gritar el nombre de la chica, la gente le miraba extrañada pero no había rastro de Kurokawa o de los matones así que Tsuna se metió en el primer callejón que encontró…

— ¡Hana!—Exclamó con todas sus fuerzas y justamente, al final del callejón que daba a una callejuela desierta encontró a la chica.

Hana estaba sosteniendo a un Tanimoto un tanto golpeado mientras un grupo de chicos los rodeaban. Ella le miró sorprendida solo por unos pocos segundo antes de volver su atención a unos de los matones que la acorralo contra la pared haciendo presión en su cuello con una de sus tonfas haciéndole daño.

Tsuna gruño— ¡Déjala en paz!—Exclamó llamando la atención de los matones.

— Miren, parece que tenemos a un nuevo invitado— Dijo uno de ellos tronándose los dedos. Quien tenía acorralada a Hana solo apretó su agarre.

— Dejen a mis amigos en paz y no les ocurrirá nada malo

— ¿Que has dicho enano?—Preguntó el mismo matón mientras otro reía de forma ruidosa— ¿Estas amenazándonos?

— No, es solo un consejo—Dijo Tsuna con voz calmada pero con la mandíbula rígida—La policía podría venir en cualquier momento y eso sería un problema para todos ustedes, si dejan a mis amigos en paz no iremos de forma tranquila y …

— Oh ¿En serio?—Pregunto el matón rubio acercándose de forma amenazante junto a otros tres de sus amigos hacia Tsuna, el cuarto de ellos seguía sujetando a Hana y al mal herido Tanimoto.

Tsuna estaba aterrado, sentía el corazón latirle de forma violenta, sus manos sudaban de forma incontrolable y todo su cuerpo estaba tenso, sin embargo, aunque sabía que no debía bajar la guardia y mantenerse atento a los chicos que ahora le rodeaban no podía evitar que sus ojos se desviran hacía Hana quien seguía con aquel enorme chico y más que preocuparse por él y por lo que esos sujetos podrían hacerle, a Tsuna le preocupaba la forma en la que el quinto sujeto miraba a su amiga. Y como leyendo sus preocupaciones, aquel enorme chico paso de pronto su lengua sobre la mejilla de ella.

— ¡Hana!—Grito Tsuna dirigiéndose rápidamente donde su amiga sin embargo uno de los otros matones lo interceptó y lo golpeó en el estómago causando que Sawada cayera al suelo.

Tsuna, se retorcía en el suelo cuando escucho a uno de los tipos gritar, todos dirigieron su mirada hacia el origen del grito incluyéndole y aún con la visión borrosa debido a la intensidad del golpe Tsuna pudo ver como Hana mordía la mano del chico, la satisfacción que sintió al ver la acción de su amiga quedo hecha añicos cuando aquel tipo dio un fuerte bofetón a Hana causando que la chica cayera también al suelo cual muñeca de trapo. Ella ya no se movió.

Los ojos de Tsuna se abrieron ante aquella imagen y sin ser consiente se levantó y trató de acercarse a ella tan rápido como le permitía su cuerpo, sin embargo, los matones que ya lo tenían completamente a su merced no se lo permitieron, lo volvieron a golpear causando que de nueva cuenta cayera pero eso no evitó que Tsuna intentara levantarse una y otra vez para ir en ayuda de su amiga.

Los tipos parecían ya fatigados mientras observaban al maltrecho cuerpo del castaño tirado en el suelo aun intentando levantarse y farfullando el nombre de Hana—Diablos—Dijo uno de los tipos quitándose el sudor de la frente—Que enano más terco

— ¡Vaya molestia!—Exclamó otro escupiendo sobre Tsuna quien no apartaba su mirada de la chica que seguía inconsciente.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Quieres ir con tu novia?—Preguntó el tipo enorme que había golpeado a Hana. Con un movimiento brusco tomo a la chica del cabello para luego lanzarla con brusquedad donde Tsuna— ¿No crees que soy amable? Voy a permitir que estés con tu novia mientras les damos una paliza a ambos...

— Esta será una cita que ella nunca va olvidar—Dijo otro sonriendo cual llena.

Y los cinco comenzaron a lanzar golpes contra ambos. Tsuna, de alguna forma, logro poner su cuerpo sobre el de Hana en un intento por evitar que le hicieran daño pero de pronto, sin haber pasado siquiera un minuto de ese infierno se escuchó un crujido, Tsuna pensó que quizás aquellos tipos le habían roto algún hueso pero eso no evitó que el chico se aferrará a Hana con toda la fuerza que podía.

Un aullido de dolor se escuchó y Tsuna levantó la mirada al darse cuenta de que los matones ya no los estaban golpeando. Con mucho esfuerzo observó a una figura borrosa encargarse de los cinco pandilleros sin mucha dificultad aunque con el ultimo y el más robusto se tomó un poco más de tiempo aunque a Sawada no le pareció que fuera por que el enorme chico fuera el más fuerte, más bien, aquella extraña mancha borrosa que Tsuna aún no podía enfocar parecía estar jugando.

Sawada logró incorporarse un poco, el cuerpo le dolía y la cabeza parecía zumbarle. El último de los pandilleros cayó al suelo derrotado y aquella mancha borrosa fue tomando figura. Un chico quizás un año más grande que el propio Tsuna se encontraba justo en medio de los cuerpos inconscientes de los maleantes, tenía un gesto un tanto aburrido e incluso llegó a bostezar en algún momento. Tsuna lo miró de forma cuidadosa, algo le decía que ahora todo estaba bien y que ese chico no le haría daño, así que desvió su mirada donde Hana a quien se le había comenzado a hinchar el ojo derecho e incluso parecía que tenía algo de sangre, Tsuna se asustó de sobre manera y la abrazo fuerte contra su pecho aunque sabía eso no ayudaría en lo absoluto y no hubiera despegado su atención de Hana sino hubiera escuchado a Tanimoto lanzar un chillido.

Tsuna observó como aquel extraño chico que los había salvado inspeccionaba con cierta curiosidad las tonfas que pertenecían aquel enorme matón, las tomó de forma segura y comenzó a lanzar golpes en el aire como para probarlas. Sawada creyó ver una chispa de emoción en la fría mirada de aquel chico.

Y así, tan repentinamente como aquel chico llegó comenzó a retirarse del lugar, sin decir nada o lanzar una mirada. Tsuna tragó en seco y se armó de valor—Gracias—Dijo con la voz más fuerte que pudo causando que aquel chico detuviera sus pasos y volteara a verle.

—… Los herbívoros tarde o temprano serán mordidos hasta la muerte—Dijo afilando la mirada y en una fracción de segundo las miradas de Tsuna y aquel chico se cruzaron de forma intensa—eres débil…

Tsuna tembló ante aquella declaración. Era verdad…él era débil.

* * *

Pasó un poco más de dos semanas desde el incidente, dos semanas en la que ni él o Hana asistieron a la escuela debido a sus heridas. Ambos habían recibido las visitas de sus respectivos grupos de amigos, así como los debidos y quizás hasta un poco exagerados cuidados de sus madres, Tsuna no había podido ver a Hana en todo ese tiempo, al menos no en persona, hasta el momento solo habían podido comunicarse por video llamadas, aunque eso era más que suficiente para hacer que Tsuna se sintieran culpable. El ojo derecho de Hana estaba morado e hinchado (aunque según Nana ya se veía mucho mejor, cosa que no animaba a Tsuna) tenía también lastimado el labio y en general la parte derecha de su rostro se había visto afectada, incluso, la chica había sufrido una lesión en su mano también derecha y ahora tenía que estar vendada.

Tsuna no podía evitar pensar que si él hubiera sido más fuerte quizás hubiera podido evitar que Hana, Tanimoto (quien resultó el menos afectado) y el mismo salieran lastimados. Nana, la madre de Hana y la misma Hana le repetían una y otra vez que no era su culpa, que él no podía haber hecho nada contra cinco pandilleros y que había sido valiente (e imprudente) de su parte el haberlos enfrentado, sin embargo ¿No había aquel chico derrotado a esos maleantes sin esfuerzo alguno? Aquel chico al que luego Tsuna se enteró se llamaba Hibari Kyoya había derrotado a cinco pandilleros sin problema alguno (incluso se había llevado las tonfas) y no solo eso, los rumores decían que aquel chico estaba comenzando armar una especia de grupo el cual rápidamente se estaba deshaciendo de las pandillas y otros sujetos nocivos para Namimori, incluso, se decía que Hibari había comenzado adueñarse de la secundaria y a "morder" a varios chicos que estaban ensuciando el nombre de Nami-Chu.

Entonces, si ese tal Hibari tenía la fuerza para lograr todo aquello ¿Por qué él no?

Y sin dudar más, salió muy temprano por la mañana de su casa, cuando su madre aún dormía y sin importarle el frio, el sueño o el dolor en sus extremidades. Él había tomado una decisión. Nunca más permitiría que alguien lastimará a las personas que eran importantes para él.

Su cara, al igual que la de Hana estaba hinchada y tenía que usar una venda en su cabeza para evitar que los puntos se abrieran, tenía también moretones en brazos y piernas aunque ninguna fisura o fractura como Kurokawa. Había tenido suerte, eso dijo el doctor y él lo sabía. Pero no podía depender de la suerte siempre, algún día quizás no fuera suficiente.

— Buenos días…estoy buscando al Señor Sonomi—Dijo, de forma muy seria y con una respetuosa reverencia. El pequeño hombrecito que barría la entrada del templo lo observó con curiosidad.

— Buenos días jovencito—Dijo el anciano con una sonrisa discreta—Sonomi está en sus oraciones matutinas ¿Te molestaría esperar a que termine?—Tsuna negó—Perfecto…pero dime, pequeño joven ¿Para que buscas a Sonomi?

Tsuna lo observó directamente a los ojos y el hombre se sintió fascinado ante la determinada y pura mirada del chico, incluso, por un instante juraba que pudo observar un destello naranja asomarse en aquella castaña mirada.

— Me gustaría ser su discípulo.

Y las primeras campanadas del templo comenzaron a sonar.

* * *

Hana observó por un largo rato su reflejo y luego resopló molesta.

Eran las seis de la mañana y ella ya no podía seguir durmiendo, había recibido la llamada de unos de sus "contactos" informándole que Tsuna se había dirigido muy temprano hacia el Templo y que había pedido hablar con Sonomi, el Soldado a quien ella había pedido sus servicios como maestro y quien, por cierto, la había rechazado. Suspiró y luego ante un último vistazo a su reflejo, sonrió.

Todo había marchado según el plan.

Bueno, casi todo. Ser golpeada no había sido parte del maldito plan y aunque estaba consciente de que todo estuvo a poco de salirse de control también sabía que había sido necesario, Tsuna no era alguien quien tomará iniciativa, él tenía que ser llevado y arrojado al precipicio para que pudiera actuar, lo había aprendido en los casi seis años que llevaba a su lado, ahora comprendía mejor el porqué de muchas de las acciones de Reborn.

Se acomodó de nuevo en su cama llena de almohadas de diversos tamaños y trato de dormir de nuevo, aunque sabía que era en vano. Se preguntaba cómo sería la charla entre Tsuna y el viejo soldado, aunque la verdad, ella ya sabía cómo terminaría todo, había investigado bastante bien aquel hombre y estaba segura que si había alguien quien pudiera levantar esa regla de "No más discípulos" que tenía el soldado era Tsuna. Sonomi se daría cuenta inmediatamente de las intenciones de Sawada, sabría que el chico solo quería hacerse más fuerte para proteger a sus seres queridos y terminaría accediendo, quizás se llevaría un poco de tiempo pero así sería.

… Diablos, eso de "Proteger a los seres querido" hacía que ella se sintiera un poco, solo un poco culpable.

Pero luego sentía un punzón de dolor en el lado derecho del rostro y olvidaba cualquier culpa, ya era ese su castigo ¿No?... maldito Hibari que había decidió atrasar su ronda diaria por esa calle justo el día en que ella había decidido era bueno armar todo ese numerito de "chicos de primaria acosados por pandilleros sin futuro", Oh, bueno, quizás debería regalarle algo al pobre Tanimoto (la verdadera victima en la historia) para el próximo San Valentin. No. Eso le ensayaría al chico a no esparcir falsas historias sobre la gente en el periódico escolar y hacer más cuidadoso en sus futuras investigaciones, al menos ahora todos sabían que Enzo no era parte de los pandilleros como había dicho Tanimoto en su último artículo.

¡Ha, si! Ahora recordaba, Maya también se había llevado un buen susto… la próxima vez le compraría un helado…o una cajita de curitas, esa niña parecía herirse incluso con la más breve brisa.

Hana se estiro en su cama y comenzó a sentirse adormilada.

Ahora que Tsuna ya había tenido contacto con Hibari muchas cosas cambiarían, entre ellas la relación y el trato entre estos dos, así que mientras ideaba una nueva forma de reunirlos podría pasar su atención al segundo guardián en su lista: Yamamoto Takeshi. Quizás ya era tiempo que el guardián de la lluvia fuera haciendo acto de presencia en la vida de Tsuna…

Hana sonrió entre sueños, los próximos días serían interesantes.

* * *

**IMPORTANTE LEER:**

**¡Hola Fandom de Reborn!**

Aquí está el primer capítulo y quizás se estén preguntando **¿Por qué no salió mi OC en la historia?** Antes de contestar quisiera agradecerles por animarse a participar en la historia y cómo pueden ver este Fan fic no es solo sobre OC´s sino que también es un AU, Tsuna no es precisamente el mismo que el Canon y por lo mismo muchas cosas serán distintas además de que la presencia de sus personajes también tendrán mucha influencia en Tsuna y los guardianes.

Ahora, no se preocupen si sus OC´s no aparecen pronto, después de leer todas sus fichas ya he decidido cuál será el mejor momento para que ellos hagan acto de presencia así como las funciones que tendrán dentro de la historia, quizás hagan cameos en algunos capítulos antes de que realmente tomen gran importancia en el Fic y cuando esto pase me gustaría pedirles un enorme favor:

En los Review podrán comentar sobre la historia en general, sobre lo que creen que pasará a continuación y cosas parecidas, sin embargo, si tienen alguna duda o consejo sobre sus OC´s, incluso, sino están totalmente de acuerdo en la forma en que los manejo dentro de la historia, por favor, **envíenme un PM**. Ya que si lo dejan en los Review será como hacer spoiler de la historia y a nadie le gusta los Spoiler. Por favor y Gracias.

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. Sayonara.


	3. Escurridizo Takeshi

**.**

**.**

**Segundo Capitulo: Escurridizo Takeshi.**

**.**

**.**

Eran las nueve de la mañana del primer domingo del mes. Normalmente Tsuna no solía salir de su casa los Domingos para así dedicarse al ocio y al extraño y reconfortante placer que encontraba en los diversos programas de cocina que solían pasar por la televisión, quizás a muchas personas les pareciera un tanto extraño que un niño de once años disfrutara más de ver los canales de cocina que los de deportes pero para Tsuna era normal, después de todo había sido—prácticamente—criado por una madre soltera. Bueno, que su madre en realidad seguía casada pero después de casi cuatros años de que su padre no apareciera por la casa, él ya estaba pensando en la posibilidad de que su madre pidiera el divorcio y continuará su vida ¿Y porque no? Incluso podría volver a enamorarse y tener más hijos.

Tsuna no era de las hombres que pensaban que las mujeres solo podían sentirse realizadas si estaban llenas de hijos, pero él había visto la mirada melancólica de su madre dirigirse hacia aquellas familias conformadas por padre, madre y dos o tres hijos, así que él sabía que su madre anhelaba que alguna vez su esposo se quedará en casa por más de un par de semanas y de esa forma ser la familia feliz que (quizás) ella siempre había querido tener desde niña. Ahora que lo pensaba, la última vez que vio a su padre fue cuando él acababa de cumplir ocho años, Hana y él seguían en clases de Karate y su madre parecía tan llena de vida pero entonces su padre se marchó y él comenzó a ayudar a su madre cada vez más en los quehaceres del hogar, especialmente en la cocina, a veces era él quien le pedía a su madre preparar algún postre juntos o intentar una receta nueva, todo para que su madre se distrajera y no pensará en la ausencia de su padre.

Nana nunca se negó y con una brillante sonrisa ambos pasaban las tardes de los domingos preparando postres y deliciosos platillos a los cuales ambos devoraban en el jardín trasero mientras platicaban de la escuela, del futuro o de las cosas que había hecho Nana durante su juventud ¿Sabían que ella había sido maestra de Danza durante la preparatoria? ¿O que trabajó brevemente en la estación de policía de Namimori? Fue durante ese tiempo que Tsuna aprendió a disfrutar de la cocina, de preparar comidas deliciosas que luego harían feliz a su madre o a Hana quien de vez en vez se unía a ellos para almorzar. Cocinar era, de alguna forma, reconfortante.

Ciertamente tener una familia más grande no estaría mal, pensaba Tsuna casi diariamente, él quizás podría ser un buen hermano mayor, además su madre siempre quiso una niña a la cual poder enseñarle, aunque ya le había enseñado a él a cocinar así como otras cosas que no se supone se le enseñen a los primogénitos varones, como, por ejemplo, bordado (aunque ese era un secreto que ni Hana sabía o al menos eso esperaba él) y además la menor de las Kurokawa solía acompañar a Nana al mercado o a la peluquería, incluso tenían cierto día del mes donde ambas se iban a comer pasteles, a ver una película y platicar o hacer cosas que las mujeres hacían.

Y era ahí cuando Tsuna no podía evitar preguntarse ¿Su madre amaría todavía a su padre?

— Estas demasiado serio para tu primera cita—Dijo Hana quien caminaba a su lado.

— Para mí mala suerte no es una cita—Explicó él con un ligero puchero—Nii-San vendrá con nosotros.

— Ooh, entonces es por eso que insististe tanto en que los acompañara—Dijo la chica más como una afirmación que una pregunta—Pobre de Tsuna-_Kun _

— No me llames así…es extraño—Dijo él encogiéndose de hombros y las mejillas sonrosadas.

— Como quieras, Tsuna-_Kun_—El chico gruñó y Hana soltó una risilla.

Ambos estaban caminando por el centro de la ciudad, había mucha más gente de lo que solía haber en días de semana y el aroma a dulces y comida era incluso más fuerte. Hacía un mes aproximadamente que en ese mismo lugar Tsuna había conocido a Ryohei Sasagawa un chico mayor que él y que estaba comenzando a practicar boxeo, Tsuna lo había visto un par de veces en su vecindario corriendo muy temprano por la mañana más nunca le había dirigido la palabra, al menos no hasta que él mismo comenzó a salir a correr cada mañana antes de ir a la escuela por órdenes de Sonomi-Sensei (Quien, por cierto, era otro demonio parecido a Hana).

El viejo soldado le había dado a Tsuna unas pesas que debía ponerse en los tobillos y muñecas cuando saliera a correr, al principio fue duro para él correr con esas cosas puestas y había llegado a pensar en muchas ocasiones que lo mejor era renunciar y esperar en su casa mientras se rascaba la panza, a que Hiabri Kyoya mantuviera segura Namimori y así él no tuviera que preocuparse por otro grupo de maleantes en su vida, sin embargo, luego veía el brazo vendado de Hana y entonces él recordaba ese mismo sentimiento que lo invadió cuando fue a pedir a Sonomi-Sensei que lo tomará como su discípulo.

Así que días tras días desde hacía unos cuatro meses Tsuna había estado aprendiendo el arte del combate, cosa que había decidido guardar en secreto de su madre y, de hecho, había pensado hacer lo mismo con Hana pero guardarle un secreto a Hana era como pedir que nevara en el desierto. Improbable.

— Deberías ir quitando esa cara de amargado o podrías asustar a Kyoko.

— No tengo cara de amargado—Masculló él pero se dio un par de suaves golpes en la mejilla para luego sonreír de forma un tanto forzado, Hana rio.

La primera presentación entre el castaño y Sasagawa había sido abrumadora, si Tsuna pensaba que su vecina Maya era una caja llena de energía, Sasagawa era entonces una bomba de energía pura amenazando con estallar en cualquier momento. El rubio se había presentado como "su nuevo amigo" argumentando que ellos, al ser deportistas debían tener una relación de fraternidad, al principio Tsuna no había entendido pero luego, conforme fueron pasado los días y Sasagawa se unía a él cada mañana para correr entendió que de ahora en adelante no podría evitar que el rubio lo buscará para pedirle que entrenaran juntos ¡AL EXTREMO!

…Al menos gracias a eso él había podido conocer a la adorable Kyoko, la hermana menor de Sasagawa, quien se había convertido en el primer y gran amor de Tsuna.

— Oh, Dios…esa cara de idiota no, por favor.

Tsuna volvió del mundo de sus fantasías y volteó a ver a Hana de forma molesta—Deja de decir eso…

— Entonces tu deja de poner esa cara, en serio…Kyoko pensará que eres un maldito pervertido…que lo eres pero al menos trata que ella no se entere, no tan pronto.

Tsuna gruñó—No soy un pervertido.

— Ya…y esas revistas en el espacio detrás de tu librero son de cocina…

— ¿Cómo…? ¿Por qué tu…? ¡Deja de revisar mis cosas!—Exclamó Tsuna con la cara roja de vergüenza.

Hana hiso un gesto con la mano restando importancia a los reclamos del chico los cuales parecían no tener fin. Entre sus molestos berridos le pareció escuchar que Tsuna se quejaba de cosas que habían hecho cuando ambos tenían siete años ¡Vaya que el chico era rencoroso! ¿Acaso no había escuchado que el olvido era parte del perdón? Exagerado que era… vender limonadas tampoco había sido tan malo.

— ¡…Y ahora mi madre quiere abrir su propio restaurante!—Exclamó de pronto Tsuna y ella no pudo evitar volver a poner atención al chico. "Atención" que le había quitado desde la parte de: "Y ese enorme niño me golpeó porque tu no dejaste que se llevará la limonada sin pagar"

Hana miró sorprendida a Tsuna— ¿Tu madre quiere abrir su propio negocio?

— Oh, vamos, no me digas que no estabas enterada ¡Estoy seguro que es cosa tuya! Algo le has dicho a tu madre que luego ella le comentó a la mía y ahora estoy a un paso de atender el restaurant Sawada.

— ¿Restaurant Sawada? Que poca imaginación…

— ¡Hana!

— Deja de gritarme—Exclamó la chica con el ceño fruncido causando que Tsuna se sobresaltara y se alejara un paso de ella.

— ¿De verdad no sabías?—Preguntó el chico acercándose a Hana lentamente.

— Me alagas al pensar que tengo la capacidad de controlar todas las cosas a tu alrededor, Tsuna—Dijo Hana llevando un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja—Pero aunque no lo creas lo que sea que platiquen o planeen nuestras madres esta fuera de mi control.

—Ya veo…—Tsuna observó a la chica con el ceño fruncido—Estas aceptando que tu controlas una parte de mi vida…

— Creí que era obvio.

— ¡Hana!

— ¡Que dejes de gritarme! ¡Dios! Pareces un mono chillando y causando alboroto…

— ¿Los monos chillan?

Hana suspiró y volteó a ver al chico aún con el ceño fruncido— No te preocupes porque tu madre o yo tengamos cierta influencia en tus actos, nosotras no somos tan malas—Tsuna bufó y Hana sonrió de forma enigmática—Algún día llegará alguien más y terminará de revolcarte en tu propia miseria.

— ¡¿Qué?!

Hana rio de forma divertida mientras el chico exigía saber el porqué de ese apocalíptico comentario.

— ¡Hana-chan! ¡Tsuna-Kun!

Ambos chicos volvieron su mirada al frente donde se encontraba a unos metros de distancia los hermanos Sasagawa. Las mejillas de Tsuna se volvieron rojas al instante mientras Hana solo atinó a rodar los ojos, ella había jurado que no permitiría que el chico desarrollara ningún enamoramiento en Kyoko y no es porque la menor de los Sasagawa le desagradara, sin embargo, Hana no creía que fuera la chica correcta para estar alado de Tsuna-_futuro líder Vongola_ pero hay cosas que ella no podía controlar y al parecer el amor de Sawada por la idol era una de ellas. Hana suspiró. Bueno, si Kyoko iba a estar irremediablemente en el camino de Tsuna ella se encargaría que no fuera tan ingenua y tan poco útil como lo fue en su versión canon. Una de las cosas que había odiado del manga era la poca participación femenina…quizás ella pudiera cambiar eso.

— Buenos días, Kyoko…Ryohei—Dijo Hana con una media sonrisa y una ligera inclinación de cabeza, Tsuna no dijo nada pero sonrió como bobalicón a la menor de los hermanos.

— ¿He? Hana-Chan ¿Por qué llevas puesto el uniforme de gimnasia?

— Aun cuando no voy a ser parte de los Regionales sigo siendo la capitana del equipo—Hana se encogió de hombros—Hoy hay practicas así que tengo que estar presente—Y se llevó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja.

Tsuna la miró de forma seria y apretó los puños, la razón por la que Hana no formaría parte en las competencias a nivel regional era porque aún no se encontraba completamente curada de la lesión de su muñeca causada por aquellos matones. Él sabía cuánto ella había trabajado para ese evento y el que no pudiera participar lo creía realmente injusto. Era en momentos como este cuando Tsuna recordaba por qué se estaba sometiendo al entrenamiento espartano de Sonomi-Sensei.

— ¡KUROKAWA ES EXTREMA!

—Cuando Hana-Chan termine con los entrenamientos podría alcanzarnos en el cine y…

— No lo creo, las chicas del equipo quieren ir a comer a un restaurant de sushi, cosa que en teoría no deberían ya que estamos a poco de las Regionales—Hana sonrió de forma maliciosa—Pero son ellas las que harán el ridículo sino pueden hacer bien las rutinas así que por mi está bien.

— ¡Hana!—Chilló Tsuna viéndola con horror—Tu eres la capitana se supone que deberías animarlas no decir esas cosas

—Nah, es Kira quien está registrada como la líder del grupo, no yo, así que no tengo responsabilidad alguna… al menos no de forma oficial y el sushi es demasiado bueno—Y sonrió de forma deslumbrante.

Hana era el mal puro, eso pensó Tsuna mientras Kyoko le daba algunas recomendaciones a la azabache sobre restaurantes de Sushi y Ryohei lanzaba golpes de boxeo al aire.

— Bueno, yo los dejo, diviértanse—Hana dibujó una media sonrisa y con un guiño de ojo al joven Sawada siguió su camino.

Tsuna la observó hasta que la chica se volvió no más que un punto azul a la distancia, tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido y un brillo preocupado en los ojos. Hana y él raramente hablaban sobre los problemas de la chica y eso, aunque nunca lo había expresado abiertamente, molestaba a Tsuna. Hana lo conocía mejor que nadie, incluso mejor que él mismo y, sin embargo, Sawada sentía que no conocía realmente a Hana, la sentía casi como una extraña en algunas ocasiones y eso molestaba al castaño. Hana era su mejor amiga pero la verdad es que él no sabía que decir o que hacer para darle ánimos… le resultaba difícil leer sus acciones o sus propias palabras y eso estaba mal ¿Verdad? Si ellos eran mejores amigos ¿No debían poder entenderse solo con miradas y esas cosas? Ella podía leerlo a él como libro abierto pero para él Hana era difícil de desentrañar.

— Hana-Chan es una chica fuerte—Comentó de pronto Kyoko con un tono amable y una sonrisa dulce—Estoy segura que el próximo año la veremos con una medalla de oro

Tsuna sonrió y asintió—Y nosotros estaremos ahí para darle ánimos.

— ¡AL EXTREMO!—Exclamó Ryohei y ambos, Tsuna y Kyoko rieron de acuerdo.

.

.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**H**ana apretó el puente de su nariz y gruñó levemente molesta mientras su _otro _celular marcaba una cancioncilla de espera—Maldita sea L—Masculló entre dientes. Había tenido que esperar a que sus compañeras del Club comenzaran las rutinas que se harían en el torneo para así poder estar sola y realizar esa llamada. Su ansiedad había llegado ya a niveles desproporcionados, muy poco natural en ella quien normalmente esperaría a la noche para, en la intimidad de su cuarto, comunicarse con aquella chica que se hacía llamar L. Su perezosa hacker personal.

— ¿Sabes qué hora es?—Se escuchó de pronto del otro lado de la línea, Hana frunció el ceño.

— Tarde—Replicó Hana—Esperó tengas lo que te he pedido—La voz del otro lado masculló algo inentendible.

—Lo tengo, lo tengo—Estornudó—Esperó realmente que sepas lo que haces… estas interfiriendo con la red de información de una de las organizaciones más grandes del submundo.

— Estamos—La otra voz gruño—pero si eres tan buena como dices ser… entonces no hay nada de qué preocuparse.

— Apelando a mi vanidad, chica lista

Hana sonrió.

— Te enviaré la información más tarde—Hana asintió— ¿Ya has podido encontrar a Yamamoto?

Kurokawa bufó—Es más fácil lograr que Tsuna haga la tarea de matemáticas—La chica del otro lado rio—No entiendo como es qué nunca puedo atraparlo—La risa de la otra chica aumentó.

— Bueno, bueno, quizás realmente_ aún no_ es tiempo.

— Ya es tiempo—Replicó Hana—todo esta listo.

— Eso es lo que tú quieres creer, Kurokawa-_Sama_ pero tú no eres Akira Amano. Solo tienes que aceptar que Kami-Sama no quiere más cambios.

— Tonterías, Simba está listo para conocer al Samurái.

— Quizás Yamamoto no esté listo para conocer a Tsuna.

Hana torció los labios—Ya veremos. En todo caso me preocupa más ahora lo que está pasando con Gantz, no me gustaría perderme de ningún capitulo y luego no poder planear mi horario de forma correcta.

La chica del otro lado de la línea sonrió mientras buscaba algo en su computadora. "Gantz" era el código entre ellas para referirse al "Vongola", así como lo era "Simba" cuando Hana estaba en algún lugar público y necesitaba mencionar a Tsuna. ¿El samurái? Bueno, eso era evidente.

— Oh, parece que Kurokawa-Sama está muy ocupada.

— Lo estaré si mis predicciones para el próximo capítulo resultan ser correctas por eso necesito de esos Spoilers lo antes posible, no me gusta trabajar a ciegas.

— Lo sé, lo sé. Aunque para tú alivio Gantz no parece que vaya a cambiar su horario ni mucho menos intervenir en la programación del pequeño León.

— Aun así no debemos ignorar lo que digan los Spoiler.

— Eres demasiado controladora

— Solo soy precavida—Hana suspiró con pesadez—Han ocurrido cambios importantes en la historia así que yo solo…solo quiero asegurarme que…

— ¡Todo por el bien del pequeño Simba! Lo sé, lo sé… tendrás toda la información sin retraso alguno, descuida.

— Perfecto, me comunicaré contigo más tarde.

— Como sea…

— Oh, y L…

— ¿Qué?

— Gracias.

Hana sonrió y colgó antes de que su interlocutor pudiera responderle algo. A unos metros delante de ella su equipo le hacían animados gestos para que se acercara a ellas, quizás en espera de algún consejo, quien sabe, así que respiró de forma profunda y dibujando su mejor sonrisa adolescente se dirigió donde ellas con paso firme. Sus cartas estaban echadas ahora solo tenía que esperar.

Si tenía suerte tendría una temporada más para su héroe dejará de ser un completo inútil. ¡Madre mía! Y algunos decían que escribir un fanfic era fácil.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Tsuna tragó en seco mientras su cara se tornaba completamente roja, Kyoko, quien estaba sentada frente a él luciendo excesivamente adorable, permanecía concentrada en el menú de postres que desplegaba frente a sus ojos una enorme variedad de deliciosos y coloridos dulces los cuales suplicaban, sin duda alguna, ser devorados. Obviamente, Tsuna no era rival para semejantes manjares de inmensas calorías pero eso no evitaría que el castaño se emocionara ante el hecho de estar a solas con la menor de los Sasagawa ¡Dios no lo odiaba tanto como él creía! El jovencito sonrió de la forma más estúpida y enamorada que podía. El primero era sinónimo de lo segundo, claro está.

— Este lugar es realmente increíble, Tsuna-Kun—Dijo de pronto la chica sacando a Sawada de sus extraños pensamientos que consistían en una boda temprana y una casa llena de hijos.

Kyoko sonrió ampliamente y admiró el lugar con notable fascinación, el lugar no era demasiado grande pero sí bastante acogedor y tenía aquel aroma a café recién hecho que te invitaba a relajarte y pasar horas disfrutando de los pequeños pastelillos que decoraban las vitrinas, la música también era agradable, Kyoko no supo distinguir que melodía era pero creía que hacía perfecta combinación con el ambiente del lugar cuyos colores predominantes eran el blanco, café y un vino más parecido al marrón. La menor de los Sasagawa se relamió los labios al percibir el aroma del té de canela que en ese momento una mesera se disponía a servir en la mesa más cercana a ellos, ese era su té favorito y por el aroma que desprendía se notaba que había sido preparado a la perfección. Kyoko no pudo evitar sentirse entusiasmada, ella, claro está, no debería de comer demasiados dulces y pasteles o terminaría por subir demasiado de peso sin embargo todo en ese lugar incitaba a ser probado, Kyoko pensó que el nombre que ostentaba el lugar era bastante adecuado: "_Seduzione, Tentazione e Addizione"_ se leía no solo en las servilletas de color vino o en la carta del menú, sino también en la entrada del café, si ella no se equivocaba la traducción más adecuada sería: _"Seducción, tentación y adicción"._ El lugar ciertamente llamaba mucho la atención con aquel nombre extranjero.

— ¿Cómo encontraste este lugar, Tsuna-kun?—Preguntó ella, con los ojos brillantes e inclinando su cuerpo ligeramente hacía el chico.

— ¿He? Bueno… Mi mamá y Hana suelen venir aquí una vez al mes así que tengo muy buenas referencias.

— ¿Una vez al mes?

Tsuna asintió—Dicen que una mujer debe tener al menos un día de total felicidad después de 29 días de martirio. La verdad no sé qué significa eso pero parece importante, además, suelen llevarme algún postre esos días y puedo asegurar que son deliciosos.

Kyoko sonrió de forma amplia— ¿En serio? ¿Hana-Chan y la mamá de Tsuna-Kun vienen aquí una vez al mes?—Tsuna volvió asentir sin entender porque Kyoko estaba de pronto tan emocionada como si acabará de enterarse de algo que cambiaría su vida para siempre— ¡Eso es genial Tsuna-kun! ¡Que emoción!

Tsuna la miró extrañado ¡Vaya que las mujeres eran extrañas cuando se trataba de postres! Y aunque él no entendía nada no pudo evitar pensar que Kyoko se veía incluso más bonita ahora que estaba emocionada por…lo que sea que le causará tal emoción. Sawada sonrió con las mejillas rojas deseando que ese momento no se acabará.

El plan original había sido ir todos juntos a un pequeño mercadillo ambulante que se montaba en la plaza principal de la ciudad cada Domingo, sin embargo, por cuestiones de remodelación (o algo así le había informado el policía al que pidieron información) éste se había trasladado a otra zona de Namimori la cual quedaba bastante alejada de su ruta original y del Cine donde planeaban ver una película. Así que Tsuna, al no querer arruinar su No-cita con Kyoko sugirió, después casi una hora de recorrer las tiendas de una plaza cercana, el ir al café de los hermanos Coletti, quienes eran bastante conocidos por sus deliciosos postres y por el hecho de ser el único negocio atendido por extranjeros en toda el área. Tsuna conocía a los hermanos personalmente, su madre y Hana, como ya le había dicho a Kyoko—eran clientes leales desde hacía ya unos tres años así que considerando el carácter desenfadado de su madre y la usual necesidad de Hana por saber todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor no era de extrañar que ambas mujeres terminaran por entablar cierta relación de cortesía más allá del trato cliente-vendedor con los Coletti. Y Tsuna admitía que ellos eran personas bastante agradables, él a veces solía ir con su madre y Hana a comer pasteles, aunque no tantas como se pensaría al considerar la calidad de los dulces, después de todo el hecho de ir a comer postres con tu madre y tu mejor amiga era un tanto vergonzoso para cualquier chico.

Pero esta vez era diferente, esta vez estaba con la adorable Kyoko. Solos, los dos. Era una fortuna que Nii-san decidiera de pronto que un programa de box que se estaba dando por las televisiones colocadas en las estanterías de un local cercano era más importante que cualquier otra cosa. Kyoko, al ver que su hermano no estaba dispuesto a apartarse pronto del lugar, le había hecho prometer que en cuento su programa terminara los alcanzaría en el café, Tsuna dudaba seriamente que el hermano mayor de la chica hubiera escuchado algo.

Sawada suspiró soñador.

— ¡Vaya! Pero qué bonita pareja tenemos aquí.

— ¡Hiiie! ¡A-Alex!

Kyoko observó curiosa la reacción de Tsuna y luego dirigió su atención al joven que se había acercado a ellos con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

— Buenos días, pequeño Tsuna, veo que estas creciendo esplendorosamente—Dijo el chico y guiño el ojo de forma cómplice. La cara de Tsuna se volvió incluso más roja si eso era posible.

—N-no…no es eso, no—Sawada estaba tartamudeando, suerte que Hana no estaba presente o terminaría con una buena reprimenda—Ella es una amiga…mi amiga Sasagawa Kyoko—Respondió el chico inmediatamente, aunque la palabra "amiga" no era algo que le agradara mucho a Tsuna tampoco quería que Kyoko pensará cosas extrañas y se alejará de él por considerarle una especie de pervertido o algo peor…

El chico mayor rio—Ya veo, bueno, es un gusto conocer a otra amiga de Tsuna, mi nombre es Alex Coletti un placer.

— El placer es mío, Coletti-san—Respondió Kyoko levantándose de su asiento para hacer una pequeña reverencia. El chico, que era mucho más grande que ellos, sonrió de forma amable. Kyoko observó fascinada los grandes ojos borgoña del chico y se preguntó si sería acaso extranjero.

— La verdad me siento un poco aliviado, por un momento pensé que Tsuna le estaba siendo infiel a la pequeña Hana.

— ¿QUE?

Alex rio mientras daba pequeñas palmadas en la espalda del castaño.

— Ya te dije que Hana es mi mejor amiga ¡Solo eso!

El mayor parecía incluso más divertido con los intentos de Tsuna por explicar su relación con la chica Kurokawa.

Kyoko, por su parte, sonrió de forma dulce y pensó que era agradable ver que Tsuna tuviera tantos amigos que bromeaban con él y con los cuales podía reír abiertamente. Él era un buen chico y merecía estar rodeado de personas maravillosas. Kyoko pensó, no sin sentir una punzada de envidia, en lo grandioso que sería poder tener tantos amigos como los tenía Tsuna, ya que, si bien ella era considerada la chica más popular de su escuela, no consideraba que ella tuviera muchos amigos, de hecho, fácilmente podía contarlos con los dedos y le sobrarían, es por eso que ella quería llegar a ser una gran amiga de Tsuna y de Hana ¿Era eso egoísta?

— Deja al pobre chico en paz, Alex ¿Qué no ves que esta por quedarse sin aire?

— R-Rose—Tsuna de pronto se sintió aliviado.

Kyoko observó a la chica que acababa de llegar y se había único a la charla. Era muy parecida al chico de nombre Alex, aunque sus ojos eran un poco más claro ¿Serían familia?

— Además es de mala educación hablar de las exnovias frente las actuales—Agregó la chica de nombre Rose poniendo brazos en jarra mientras dibujaba una sonrisa de satisfacción.

— ¡HIIIEEEE!—Tsuna comenzó a negar una y otra vez mientras miraba a Kyoko apenado.

Alex soltó una carcajada que llamó la atención de los otros clientes—Cierto, cierto, perdóname Tsuna.

Kyoko, por su lado, paseaba su mirada entre los presentes no muy segura si debía o no decir algo. Así que solo sonrió aunque sin evitar sentirse un poco incomoda.

— Tu nombre es Kyoko ¿No es así?—La castaña asintió—Bienvenida a _"Seduzione, Tentazione e Addizione"_—Dijo la chica con un perfecto acento Italiano—Siempre nos alegra el tener nuevos clientes.

— ¿Nuevos clientes?—Ambos chicos asintieron— ¿Ustedes son los dueños?—Preguntó Kyoko mientras su mente procesaba el hecho de que ambos jovencitos estaban vestidos con elegantes trajes negros propios del staff de un café, color que si bien era clásico entre los meseros parecía resaltar por el cabello chocolate y los ojos borgoña de los hermanos.

— Dueños y anfitriones—Respondió Alex con cierto orgullo.

— ¡Eso es increíble! Ustedes son tan jóvenes…

Alex sonrió de forma melancólica—Nuestros padres fallecieron hace unos años así que…

—Deberías dejar de parlotear y volver a tu puesto, hay clientes esperando—Advirtió Rose dando un codazo a Alex mientras hacia un ligero gesto con la cabeza, el chico asintió con la sonrisa torcida y con otro guiño se despidió de Tsuna y Kyoko para regresar a su puesto detrás de la caja.

— Rose—Dijo Tsuna con voz baja—Kyoko-Chan no…

— Olvídalo—Respondió la chica y relajando el entrecejo, dibujó una deslumbrante sonrisa— ¿Ya decidieron que van a tomar?

— ¡Ha, si!—Respondió Kyoko dando un pequeño brinquito en su asiento y entre tartamudeos y el sentimiento de vergüenza danzando en la boca de su estómago pidió un té de canela y un pastelillo de jalea dulce.

— Enseguida se los traigo—Dijo Rose—Te van a encantar—y con una sonrisa dedicada a Kyoko se dirigió a donde Alex.

— Si…—Respondió Kyoko con voz baja.

— Kyoko-Chan… no te pongas triste, tu no sabías nada así que…

— Lo sé… es solo que debe ser un tema difícil de hablar y yo removí esos sentimientos—La chica volvió su mirada donde Rose estaba atendiendo a otros clientes.

Hana le había dicho en alguna ocasión que debía de ser más consciente de su entorno ya que muchas veces podía actuar o decir cosas que podían afectar de manera desagradable a otras personas. Kyoko hasta el momento pensaba que sonreír y ser amable era más que suficiente para tener una buena relación con los demás sin embargo como Hana bien le había dicho, la cortesía no era suficiente, el tener tacto y saber leer el ambiente también era necesario. Kyoko suspiró. Era realmente admirable que ambos hermanos se apoyaron mutuamente para salir adelante, Alex, siendo el mayor con quizás veinte años de edad era ciertamente quien tenía la mayor parte de las responsabilidades sobre su hombro, sin embargo, el ver a Rose, quien tendría la misma edad que Tsuna y ella, esforzarse tanto por ser de ayuda como mesera en el café era admirable, Kyoko no estaba segura de tener la fuerza suficiente para seguir adelante si algo malo le sucediera a sus padres.

— Ellos son realmente geniales—Dijo la chica con una sonrisa, Tsuna asintió aliviado al ver que la mirada de Kyoko volvía a recuperar su brillo.

— Así es, por eso hay que asegurarnos de hacerles saber cuan deliciosos son sus postres y…bueno…podríamos venir en alguna otra ocasión si tu quieres—Dijo el chico con las mejillas sonrosadas.

— ¡Si! Estoy segura de que a Nii-san también le encantarán, después de todo son los postres que Hana-Chan y la madre de Tsuna-Kun tanto disfrutan.

— N-no… yo a lo que me refería…es decir… tu y yo…

— ¡La próxima vez hay que venir todos juntos!—Exclamó Kyoko animada.

— Pero yo…yo…—Tsuna suspiró—Si, Kyoko-Chan, la próxima vez vendremos juntos.

— ¡Sí!—Respondió Kyoko mirando a ambos hermanos que reían entre ellos. Ella trabajaría duro para ser mejor persona. Así sería.

Por su parte, Tsuna lloraba internamente.

.

.

* * *

.

.

— ¡Oh! He escuchado muy buenos comentarios de este lugar.

—Yo también, mi hermano viene aquí con sus amigos casi todos los viernes después de clase.

— Mi hermana también, pero solo porque el chico que le gusta es el hijo del dueño ¿Tú ya habías venido aquí antes, Hana-Chan?

Hana, quien miraba el local frente a ellas con especial interés negó con un pequeño gesto—No, una amiga me recomendó mucho este lugar. Ustedes decidieron que me invitarían a comer sushi así que pensé que un lugar barato pero delicioso era lo mínimo que podía buscar, espero que todas esas recomendaciones sean ciertas.

— Lo serán, o de lo contrario mi hermano no se gastaría gran parte de su dinero aquí.

— Lo de comer Sushi es parte de nuestra tradición después de cada competencia pero…-Dijo otra de las chicas, mientras sus ojos se dirigían irremediablemente a la mano vendada de Hana. El torneo sería dentro de un mes y el equipo de Gimnasia estaría fuera todo un fin de semana por los eventos, Hana, aunque también era parte del equipo, la capitana en realidad, no asistiría ya que su nombre no estaba dentro de la lista de participantes. Ninguna de los miembros, incluyendo a la entrenadora le agradaba dejar a Hana fuera pero era una de las reglas. Todas sentían injusto que siendo Hana una de las mejores no fuera capaz de demostrar su habilidad por culpa de la lesión causada por aquellos matones.

— Dejen de hablar y mejor entremos, tengo demasiada hambre—Dijo Hana cuando se dio cuenta que todas la miraban con pena. La verdad se ha dicha, el no participar en el torneo era algo que no le molestaba de sobremanera, en esos momentos tenía cosas más importantes en la cabeza que ganar un bonito premio.

Las jovencitas asintieron regresando a su actitud animada y entraron al local el cual no tenía tanta clienta como pensaban que tendría. Hana, inmediatamente se dirigió a la barra, cosa que extrañó a más de una ya que pensaban que Hana preferiría tener un poco más de privacidad y escoger una mesa aparte, más nadie dijo nada y siguieron ansiosas a su capitana.

— Oh, muy buenos días, señoritas—Las saludó un hombre detrás de la barra de sushi quien tenía una gran sonrisa y un aura amable.

— Buenos días, Oji-San—Respondieron todas con ánimos renovados. El hombre amplió la sonrisa.

— ¡Que niñas más alegres! Pero de alguna forma me hacen sentir más viejo de lo que soy—Las niñas rieron ante el comentario— Bueno ¿Qué les gustaría probar?

— Es la primera vez que comeremos aquí ¿Alguna recomendación?—Intervino Hana antes de que alguien hiciera algún comentario. El hombre la miró con una sonrisa en la cara sin evitar pensar que ella tenía un brillo bastante granuja danzando en su oscura mirada.

Tsuyoshi Yamamoto era tal y como Hana lo había idealizado, un hombre amable quien, a pesar de tener una apariencia bastante promedio y desenfadada, poseía también un aura atractiva que hacía que no dejaras de observarlo una vez que estabas cerca de él. Ciertamente era muy parecido al Yamamoto Takeshi que Amano presentó para el Arco del Futuro

— ¿Es así? Entonces creo que les haré el especial del día, es barato y delicioso—El hombre sonrió con orgullo y comenzó a preparar todo después de que las chicas aceptaran entusiasmadas.

Hana observó con interés cada movimiento del mayor de los Yamamoto, ella ya sabía que aquel hombre era muy habilidoso, sin embargo, verlo en vivo era verdaderamente un espectáculo, incluso, los otros clientes que estaban disfrutando de sus respectivas comidas habían hecho una pausa a sus conversaciones para fijar la mirada en Yamamoto-San. Hana Sonrió ¿Quién diría que ver como se hacía sushi sería tan interesante?

— Es por eso que Hana-Chan quiso sentarse en la Barra ¡Ver como hacen todo de cerca es impresionante!—Exclamó una de ellas removiéndose inquieta en su asiento.

— Wow ¡Oji-San es realmente impresionante!

El hombre rio—Oh, muchas gracias, pequeña, es bueno saber que aún no pierdo el don de impresionar a mis clientes.

El grupo de chicas rio.

Inmediatamente Yamamoto-San sirvió a cada una un plato y colocó el Sushi frente a ellas para que se sirvieran a su gusto, así, entre risas y comentarios graciosos comenzaron a comer. Hana recorrió el lugar con la mirada, no era un local especialmente grande y era bastante sobrio para ser un restaurant familiar, según la información que había recibido de L sobre la familia Yamamoto, la madre del futuro guardián de la lluvia había fallecido debido a un tumor cerebral cuando éste tenía solo nueve años, debió ser difícil, pensó Hana, sin embargo la relación entre Takeshi y su padre siempre había parecido agradable y sana, era por eso que ella no entendía el como la idea del suicidio se había cruzado en la mente del chico ¿O habría sido solo la forma que tuvo Amano para darle drama al encuentro entre Tsuna y su guardián? Hana esperaba que hubiera sido eso.

— ¡Esto es delicioso! Cuando ganemos las Regionales hay que regresar aquí a festejar.

— ¡Secundo la noción!—Respondió la más pequeña de todas mientras disfrutaba del sabor del sushi en su boca.

— Oh ¿Van a ir a un torneo?—Preguntó Yamamoto-San quien volvía a su puesto detrás de la barra después de ir atender una mesa.

— ¡Si! Es dentro de un mes, no deberíamos estar comiendo esto pero ¡ES DELICIOSO!

Yamamoto-San rio.

— Usted debe estar siempre muy ocupado, muchas personas me recomendaron venir aquí ¿Cómo hace para atender a tanta gente usted solo?—Preguntó Hana, desde que habían comenzado a comer mucha más gente había llegado así que la pregunta no estaría fuera de lugar.

Las demás chicas solo observaron a Hana atentas, era raro que ella usara un tono tan inocente para decir o preguntar algo y normalmente cuando lo hacía era porque esperaba obtener algo. Hana era una buena chica pero podía ser un poco controladora.

— Mi hijo me ayuda muchas veces así que no es un problema—Dijo Yamamoto con orgullo—Él no se encuentra en este momento ya que tenía una exhibición de Beisbol para el festival de su escuela pero ya debería estar en camino.

— ¿Beisbol?—Preguntó otra de las chicas con interés—Eso es extraño, normalmente los chicos de nuestra edad están más interesados en el Karate o el futbol.

— Eso es cierto, me pregunto por qué—Dijo el hombre dibujando una amplia sonrisa mientras las chicas hacían comentarios variados sobre la extraña obsesión que tenían algunos chicos con el futbol.

Hana tomó un sorbo de su bebida y asintió mentalmente. Yamamoto Takeshi, por lo que había dicho su padre, llegaría en cualquier momento, esta vez logaría verlo cara a cara, durante todo un mes había ideado uno tras otro plan para hacer que él y Tsuna se encontraran pero siempre, cuando parecía que las cosas estaban yendo por buen camino algo pasaba y sus planes reventaban cual burbujas de jabón. Cansada de eso había decidido presentarse personalmente con Yamamoto pero eso tampoco había funcionado, tampoco importaba si recorría los sitios que, en teoría, el chico frecuentaba ya que ella nunca lograba dar con él, una vez incluso había pedido sushi a domicilio ya que sabía que era Yamamoto quien hacia las entregas pero su sorpresa fue evidente cuando quien apareció por su casa no había sido él sino otro chico de cabello cobrizo.

Hana sonrió. Esta vez, sin embargo, no había duda, ella lograría encontrarse con yamamoto y después….bueno, después tenía que usar la triste historia de _"No puedo ir a las regionales así que vengo a desquitar mis penas con sushi"_ para volverse una cara conocida. Sonaba como a un plan tonto y poco inteligente, pero considerando que no iban a la misma escuela eso era lo más adecuado para comenzar una relación, incluso si esta era solo superficial. Al menos, por ahora.

Se llevó otro sushi a la boca y se dispuso a esperar.

.

.

* * *

.

.

— ¡SAWADA!

Tsuna dio un exagerado brinco en su asiento mientras dirigía su mirada a la entrada del café. Lo que vio se describiría fácilmente como un Sasagawa Ryohei doblemente emocionado, Tsuna casi podía ver fuego salir de su mirada. Eso, definitivamente, era mal presagio.

— Nii-san ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? ¡Tsuna-Kun y yo ya ordenamos!—Exclamó Kyoko en cuanto vio a su hermano entrar con paso decidido, sin embargo Ryohei parecía ignorarla, o quizás simplemente no la escuchó, el rubio jovencito tenía la mirada fija en Sawada y no parecía importarle nada más. Tsuna lo miró nervioso.

— Lo he encontrado, Sawada—Dijo Ryohei tomando por los hombros al castaño con más fuerza de la que usaba normalmente.

— ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que encontraste, Nii-san?—Preguntó Tsuna con un escalofrío en la espalda, algo le decía que lo estaba por escuchar no le iba a gustar.

— He encontrado nuestro santuario ¡AL EXTREMO!—Exclamó Ryohei levantando el puño hacía el cielo. Kyoko y Tsuna lo miraron confundido— ¡Vamos, no hay que perder tiempo!—Y así como entró al café salió de ahí pero esta vez arrastrando a Tsuna con él.

— Nii-San ¡Espera! ¿A dónde vas? ¡Tsuna-Kun! —Exclamó Kyoko mientras veía ambos chicos salir a toda prisa del café. La menor de los Sasagawa miró avergonzada a Rose quien en ese precisamente instante acababa de llegar con los postres que ella y Tsuna habían pedido.

— ¡Hiiie! Espera, Ryohei-Nii ¿A dónde me llevas?—Exclamó Tsuna mientras daba tras pies debido a la fuerza y prisa con la que el rubio lo iba arrastrando por la calle.

— A la escuela de boxeo—Dijo Ryohei alzando una y otra vez su puño al cielo.

— ¡Oh! A la escuela… ¡¿A la escuela de Boxeo?!

— Si, un sabio-anciano-monje del boxeo me dio esto—Dijo el rubio dándole a Sawada un volante amarillo que anunciaba un centro de Boxeo—De nada sirve un enorme potencial si no se pule de la manera adecuada ¡Hay que sentar las bases, AL EXTREMO!

— Nii-san, quien te dio esto no fue un sabio-anciano-monje del boxeo sino un repartidor de volantes ¡Y yo no quiero entrar a ninguna escuela de Boxeo!

— ¡Entremos juntos a la escuela de Boxeo!

— ¡Ya dije que no!

— ¡AL EXTREMO!

— ¡Que no!

— ¡Nii-san, Tsuna-Kun, espérenme!—Gritó Kyoko mientras intentaba dar alcancé ambos chicos quienes estaban por llegar a la esquina, había tenido que pagar los postres y bebidas que Sawada y ella no habían podido ni siquiera probar así que esperaba que su hermano tuviera una muy buena explicación sobre su comportamiento ya que debido a eso se había quedado prácticamente sin dinero, era una fortuna que Tsuna y ella hubieran comprado los boletos de cine con anticipación. Kyoko terminó de guardar su cartera en su bolsa la cual estaba mal acomodada sobre su hombro debido a las prisas que tenía y aunque sabía no era su culpa se sentía mal por lo que había sido prácticamente un desprecio a los hermanos Coletti. Kyoko suspiró.

— ¡Dame eso niña!

— ¡Kyoko-Chan!—Exclamó Tsuna a todo pulmón cuando vio con horror como un sujeto no solo había arrebatado el bolso a la chica sino que la había empujado con fuerza causando que la castaña golpeara violentamente contra la pared de uno de los locales. Tsuna sin ser consiente había logrado soltarse del fuerte agarre de Ryohei quien al percatase segundos después de lo que había ocurrido se lanzó a correr detrás del ladrón mientras Tsuna se encargaba de auxiliar a Kyoko.

— ¡Detengan a ese tipo! ¡AL EXTREMO!

El tipo miró de reojo al rubio que lo seguía a muy poca distancia, apretó los dientes y aumentó la velocidad. Sabía muy bien que el bolso de esa niña no debía de tener nada demasiado valioso, sin embargo, conseguir dinero en la ciudad se había vuelto bastante complicado desde que ese maldito grupo vigilante se había comenzado a formar bajo el mando de alguien llamado Hibari Kyoya, quien, según los rumores, era un hombre experimentado y curtido en batalla que controlaba a sus hombres con fuerza bruta. Eso decían los rumores, claro está, nadie había visto al supuesto Hibari hasta el momento, o al menos no había nadie que después de enfrentarse a él pudiera dar un testimonio coherente sin gritar cual nena por el miedo. Así que cuando se prestaba una oportunidad, por más pequeña que fuera había que aprovecharla, aun si eso significaba robar el cursi bolso rosa de una niña de primaria. _Como quitarle un dulce a un bebé_. Esa frase nunca había sido tan cierta.

— ¡Detente, Al EXTREMO!

Vaya que ese enano era persistente, pensó el maleante dirigiéndose a toda prisa hacia el parque donde se estaba llevando a cabo un pequeño festival de alguna escuela, por lo que habría suficiente gente como para despistar a ese niño y así perderlo de vista. Todo era tan fácil que daba risa. Ahogo una risilla y comenzó correr entre la multitud, poco a poco la voz del rubio se hacía cada vez más lejana y el maleante se sentía más seguro.

— ¡Cuidado!

— ¡Hey!—Exclamó el maleante perdiendo brevemente el equilibrio cuando esquivó una pelota que pasó justo a su lado. Chasqueó la lengua y apretó su agarre en la bolsa rosada entre sus manos— ¡Pero que mier…!—Otra pelota golpeó justo entre sus piernas causando que cayera al suelo, gruño ante el dolor.

— ¡Te encontré!

El maleante apretó los dientes al ver como el niño rubio que lo seguía estaba a unos metros de él, se levantó rápidamente e intento tomar a bolsa rosa que con la caída había salido volando a unos pasos de él, sin embargo, cuando intentó tomar de nuevo el bolso otra pelota aterrizó demasiado cerca, a nada de golpear su mano. El maleante maldijo y decidió que no valía la pena ser arrestado así que sin pensarlo mucho salió corriendo dejando la bolsa detrás.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que el maleante se perdiera entre la multitud.

— Ja ja ja, eso fue increíble ¡Excelente puntería como siempre!—Exclamó un pequeño niño de cabello castaño mientras daba saltitos de emoción.

— Ese tipo no supo que fue lo pasó—Dijo otro niño de grandes ojos verdes entre risas y gestos exagerados.

Un coro de risitas se escuchó entre muchos comentarios divertidos, era un grupo de varios niños que platicaban animosamente y refiriéndose con mucho emoción sobre uno de ellos en particular.

— Esto no parece ser algo que use un hombre adulto—Dijo uno de los niños que parecía ser el más calmado aunque tenía una amplia sonrisa en el rostro.

— Sí, es cierto, es demasiado rosa…—Rio otro mientras observaba la pequeña bolsa que el más alto tenía entre sus manos.

— ¡Hey!

Los niños volvieron la mirada hacia un chico un par de años más grande que ellos que se acercaba dando largadas zancadas.

— ¿Es tuyo?—Preguntó el chico que tenía la bolsa rosa entre sus manos, otros niños rieron ante el hecho.

— ¡Esa es la bolsa de Kyoko, la consiguieron, AL EXTREMO!—Asintió Ryohei con energía.

El más alto de ellos amplió la sonrisa mientras devolvía la bolsa a Ryohei.

— ¡Nii-san!

— ¿He? ¡Kyoko, Tsuna!—Exclamó el rubio agitando el brazo para llamar la atención de los dos castaños que lo estaban buscando entre la multitud.

— Nii-san ¿Estas bien?—Preguntó inmediatamente Kyoko, Ryohei asintió y ella no pudo evitar suspirar aliviada— ¿He? ¡Recuperaste mi bolsa!

— No fui yo, fueron ellos—Dijo Ryohei haciendo un gesto hacia los chicos que los saludaban con sonrisas y gestos de forma cortes.

— Muchas gracias por su ayuda—Dijeron Kyoko y Tsuna al mismo tiempo, haciendo una ligera reverencia.

—No tienen que agradecernos, fue Yamamoto quien lo hiso todo.

— Así es, cuando escuchó que alguien pedía que detuvieran a ese sujeto con mala pinta, Yamamoto saltó a su encuentro y comenzó a batear en su dirección ¡Fue genial!

— ¿Batear?—Preguntó Tsuna observando con mayor atención a los chicos. Todos ellos estaban vestidos con el mismo uniforme pero solo el que llamaban Yamamoto tenía entre sus manos un bat—Ustedes juegan Béisbol—Exclamó el castaño, sintiéndose estúpido al siguiente segundo cuando todos comenzaron a reír por lo obvio del comentario.

— ¡ESO ES EXTREMO!

— ¿Yamamoto-Kun, verdad?—Preguntó Kyoko y el chico asintió con una sonrisa—Muchas gracias por ayudar a mi Nii-san—Agregó haciendo una reverencia.

— Ma, ma ~ no hay nada que agradecer—Dijo Yamamoto llevándose la mano al cuello.

— Ooooh, ella es muy mona, Yamamoto, deberías pedirle una cita—Dijo uno de los chicos del equipo de beisbol mirando embelesado a Kyoko.

— ¡Hiiie!

— ¡Oh! ¿Ella es tu novia?—Preguntó el mismo chico a Tsuna quien se había puesto alerta ante el comentario.

Sawada negó varias veces y Yamamoto rio divertido.

— No te preocupes, Kaito solo estaba bromeando.

El chico de nombre Kaito negó, Tsuna volvió a chillar cual niña mientras los hermanos Sasagawa miraban a todos sin entender muy bien de que iba todo. El grupo de niños del equipo de Béisbol comenzaron a reír.

— ¡Yamamoto es realmente EXTREMO! Debería de unirse a la escuela de Boxeo—Dijo Ryohei con una seriedad tal que resultaba cómico.

— He…Nii-san, deja de decir esas cosas—Dijo Tsuna haciendo un gesto para que Yamamoto y los demás no lo tomarán tan enserio, si esos chicos eran parecidos a sus amigos, el solo decir algo como unirse a otro deporte que no era el que ellos practicaban podía ser equivalente a un insulto.

— ¿Box?—Preguntó uno de los chicos torciendo la mueca. Tsuna se tensó ante las reacciones parecidas que hicieron los demás miembros.

Yamamoto rio—El Box parece genial pero en este momento estoy en el equipo de Béisbol—El moreno se encogió de hombros.

— Es cierto, además Yamamoto es nuestra estrella ¡No se los daremos!—Exclamó Kaito arrugando el entrecejo mientras se ponía delante de Yamamoto intentando cubrirlo de las miradas con su cuerpo, cosa en vano ya que Yamamoto era mucho más alto que él.

— Podría hacer ambas ¡AL EXTREMO!

— Nii-san—Exclamaron al mismo tiempo Tsuna y Kyoko.

Yamamoto quien parecía divertido con la situación soltó una risotada.

— No, no, A Yamamoto solo le gusta el Béisbol—Intervino otro seguido de otro más.

Entre cada intervención alguien decía un comentario gracioso y se deshacían en risas. Tsuna pensó que la situación era bastante curiosa, después de casi sufrir un paro cardiaco al ver como Kyoko era lanzada tan bruscamente por ese maleante ahora se encontraba disfrutando de un momento agradable con un grupo de chicos que si bien nunca había visto antes le parecían realmente agradables. El castaño observó el rostro de cada uno de los presentes, debían tener su misma edad y sin embargo todos parecían realmente motivados con el deporte, no tan "Al extremo" como el propio Ryohei pero era increíble el esfuerzo que parecían dedicarle al beisbol, ellos lucían felices. Quizás era por eso que Hana le insistía tanto en que se inscribiera en algún club extra-escolar. Tsuna sonrió y, mientras pensaba que el estar en entrenamiento con Sonomi-Sensei era casi como un Club (donde solo él era miembro) sus ojos se encontraron con los de Yamamato quien al darse cuenta sonrió de forma amplia, Tsuna devolvió el gesto, sin embargo, una vocecilla en alguna parte de su cabeza le dijo que Yamamoto no estaba bien.

Tsuna borró la sonrisa de su rostro y apretó los puños ¿Por qué?

Yamamoto, quien había permanecido observando al castaño se dio cuenta del cambio de gestos en el chico, lo observó con curiosidad y un extraño sentimiento comenzó a danzar en la boca de su estómago ¿Por qué?

.

.

* * *

.

.

En otro lado de la ciudad, Hana recibió un mensaje que se leía: "Felicidades, Kurokawa-Sama". La azabache levantó una ceja un tanto confundía mientras daba a la opción "Ver imagen" e inmediatamente una línea se dibujó entre sus cejas. En una de las 3 fotos que había recibido junto al mensaje y las cuales no eran precisamente de la mejor calidad, se veía a un grupo de chicos platicando en algún parque de la ciudad, se veían animados y relajados entre ellos pero lo que llamó la atención de Hana fue que justo en el centro de ese grupo, frente a frente, se encontraban Tsuna y Yamamato Takeshi. Hana torció la mueca.

— ¿Ocurre algo malo, pequeña?—Preguntó Tsuyoshi Yamamoto a Hana con una pequeña sonrisa ladina.

Hana negó con una sonrisa igual—Nada importante, Oji-San—Respondió—Solo que no me gustan que me roben las primicias.

El Yamamoto mayor no entendió a qué se refería la chica pero aceptó la explicación junto a una risilla, le parecía divertido que una niña de la edad de su propio hijo se comportara de esa forma tan misteriosa, en aquella media hora que tenía de estar hablando con ella era evidente para él que la niña lo estaba, de algún forma, estudiando. Lo cual resultaba gracioso de pensar. Quizás, decía una parte de su cerebro, la pequeña azabache era una de las admiradoras de su adorado Takeshi ya que si bien ella no preguntaba una y otra vez por él, las únicas ocasiones en la que lo hiso había sido bastante directa, demasiado, se dijo Tsuyoshi, demasiado para alguien que no conocía a Takaeshi.

Yamamoto-San la miró con cariño, Kurokawa Hana era una niña linda, sin embargo era demasiado "ruda" para su hijo. Aunque quizás esa no fuera la palabra adecuada y, hasta donde sabía, Takeshi no estaba interesada aún en las niñas.

— No se preocupe, Oji-San—Dijo una de las chicas, la más pequeña del equipo de Gimnasia—Hana-Chan suele decir ese tipo de cosas divertidas.

— Hana-Chan a veces me da miedo—Dijo otra haciendo exageradas muecas de terror causando la risa de las demás.

Hana dibujó una sonrisa de lado mientras se llevaba un rollito de Sushi a la boca. Los recientes acontecimientos, pensó Hana, bien podían ser muy buenos o muy malos. Ella realmente no se había planteado la idea de que Tsuna y Yamamoto fueran a encontrarse antes de la línea original del manga, al menos no, sin necesidad de que ella interviniera y la idea, se ha dicha, era un tanto problemática, considerando que Vongola aún no planeaba hacer ningún movimiento en la vida de Sawada Tsunayoshi y no tendría por qué darse esos encuentros antes de tiempo, pero Hana no era idiota, claro sabía que muchas cosas de la historia original estaban por cambiar pero que algo tan pequeño como el (aparente) feliz encuentro entre ese par ocurriera sin que ella se enterará (interviniera) no la hacía feliz. Hana suspiró y pidió otra porción de sushi. Ese Yamamoto Takeshi se había estado escapando de su radar desde que ella decidió que era momento de hacerlo parte de la vida de Tsuna, no importaba cuanto ella tratará de reunirlos en un mismo lugar, Yamamoto simplemente parecía resistirse a seguir todo lo que ella había planeado. De forma inconsciente Yamamoto Takeshi se estaba rebelando a ella, lo cual era divertido, frustrante pero divertido, especialmente porque hoy, justo cuando ella ideó primero conocer personalmente a Yamamoto y luego presentárselo a Tsuna, resultaba que estos dos….Hana arrugó el entrecejo.

Oh, ella no estaba nada feliz con este acontecimiento.

.

.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Notas del Autor:** Un Capitulo bastante largo pero tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza que no sabía cuales escribir y cuales no pero debo decir que el resultado me ha gustado y espero que a ustedes tambien.

Esta vez hemos introducido otros OC´s y espero que sus respectivos "dueños" esten felices con el resultado de no ser así sientanse libres de mandar consejos o alcaraciones con respecto a las personalidades de sus PJ. No teman que no muerdo ¡Lo juro! XD


End file.
